Ce qu'un Dieu ferait par Amour
by KillianRose
Summary: Suite de  Prince de Glace malgré lui  . Un an avait passé depuis que Thor avait fait son apparition sur Terre. Gloria avait refait sa vie, tournant la page de son idylle avec Loki. Elle croyait commencer une nouvelle histoire d'amour avec Steve Rogers, quand son époux décida de revenir sur Terre, voulant récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait: sa femme, son fils et son droit de reigne
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans la partie trois des aventures de Gloria de Lacour ! :D **

**Pour ce qui ne me connaisse pas, je suis KillianRose, une grande fan de Marvel et du personnage très complexe de Loki ;) **

**J'ai donc décidé de publier une histoire découper en plusieurs partie, souvent en fonction des films, relatant le pourquoi et la motivation des actes de notre super-vilain favori. Pour ce qui n'ont pas lu "Le destin du futur roi déchu" et "Prince de Glace malgré lui" se trouvant ddans la catégorie "Thor", je vous conseille fortement d'aller les lires si vous voulait comprendre un maximum de chose ;) **

**Pour ce qui me connaisse et me suive depuis le début, merci encore à vous et j'espère également que cette suite vous plaira :D **

**Je tiens encore à m'excuser de mon orthographe qui est pitoyable :S**

**Les personnages de Mavel ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas, seul Gloria de Lacour et Killian Lokison son de ma création!**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

Gloria alla jusqu'à la base du SHIELD où son travail l'attendait. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir rejoindre des agents mornes et sans humour alors qu'elle aurait pu savourait un moment de douceur avec son nouveau « petit copain » : Steve Rogers, le Captain América, rien que ça. Elle avait épouser un Dieu et était maintenant amoureuse d'un super-héros d'Amérique, elle devait sûrement être trop romantique et aurait dû écouter son père quand il lui disait qu'elle lisait trop de roman à l'eau de rose. Elle sortie de sa voiture de travail, à savoir une belle Mercedes noir prêter par le SHIELD, et rejoignit l'agent Coulson :

-Salut Phil ! Déclara enjouer Gloria. Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

-Depuis hier tu veux dire ? Bien enfin, pas temps que ça, je crois que je n'ai plus d'espoir avec Sarah.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, fit étonner Gloria. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

-Elle est partit à Hawaï et...

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Fit une voix rauque derrière eux.

Gloria fit la grimace et se retourna vers son supérieur, le commandant Fury, toujours son air sérieux sur le visage.

-Bonjour Monsieur Fury, votre nom de famille vous va toujours comme un gant, dit Gloria un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Votre sourire doit, j'en suis sure, faire craquer beaucoup de fille.

-Je ne vous ferai pas la joie de répondre Agent de Lacour, ou préférer vous Madame d'Asgard, ah bah non je suis bête, sa sera bientôt Madame Rogers !

-O.K j'ai rien dit, dit-elle en levant ses main comme si on pointer un revolver sur sa tête. Je vais travaillé de ce pas.

Elle entra dans les sous-sol de la base, rejoignant son lieu de travail à savoir un grand entrepôt au beaucoup de scientifique s'affrioler autour de la relique Asgardienne : Le Tesseract.

-Quoi de neuf Docteur ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant au niveau du Professeur en astrophysique.

-Ah Gloria, content de te voir, accueillit ce dernier. Justement j'allai t'appeler en urgence : le Tesseract émet, depuis maintenant une bonne demie heure, des sortes d'onde magnétique charger en rayon gamma, sais tu quelque chose à ce propos ?

-Je ne suis pas astrophysicienne comme vous Erik, mais si c'est ce que je pense, on pourrait avoir la visite de quelqu'un d'ici quelque instant. En effet, le Tesseract était utiliser il y a très très longtemps, alors que le Biffrost n'existait pas encore, pour voyager de Royaume en Royaume et même de Galaxie en Galaxie. C'est un moyen de passage très puissant qui demande une grande connaissance dans le domaine de cette relique ainsi qu'une puissante magie pour l'activer. Il faut avertir Fury …

Avant qu'elle n'est pu finir sa phrase, le Tesseract s'activa, créant un faisceau de lumière de la même couleur que la relique. Gloria fût quelque peut secouer par l'ouverture et reçu l'onde de choc de plein fouet, la faisant reculer de quelque mettre. Quelque chose, ou plus précisément quelqu'un c'était téléporter sur la plate-forme face à la relique.

Un Homme à genou, un sceptre à la main, le sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

Le sang de Gloria ne faisant qu'un tour,

Les cheveux ébène, les yeux d'un bleu inhabituelle,

Le cœur de Gloria ratant un battement,

Les traits fin voir creuser, blanchâtre, cadavérique.

-Monsieur, veuillez poser immédiatement votre lance ! Imposa Fury, sur le pied d'alerte.

L'homme observa la dite lance, ayant l'air de ne l'avoir remarquer que maintenant. Il pencha sa tête de coté et attaqua en direction de Fury, sauver par Barton. L'homme sauta, telle un diable, sur les agents qui l'attaquer. Gloria resta interdite, n'osant pas bouger. Était-ce vraiment Loki qui attaquer des agents innocent ? Sa ne lui ressembler pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, tous comme vouloir tuer son frère. Une bataille entre les agents présent, un spectacle horrifique se déroulait jusqu'à ce que Gloria dédaigna avancer vers le magicien et cria:

-Loki !

Il se mobilisa, se tournant vers cette dernière. Il avait l'air soulager mais également triste de la voir, ces yeux d'un bleu que connaissait pas Gloria trahissant ses sentiment. Il lui accorda un sourire, un sourire de pardon. Elle ne comprit pas et allait dire quelque chose quand Loki passa près d'elle pour aller saisir l'agent Barton, pointant sa lance vers le cœur du Faucon. Une lueur bleu s'échappa de l'arme et Barton changea d'expression, devenant docile à l'égard du Dieu de le Malice. Loki procéda ainsi avec quel qu'autre agents jusqu'à ce que Gloria intervenu :

-Je peut savoir ce que tu fous ?! Loki répond moi !

Ce dernier alla rejoindre Gloria, caressant sa joue délicatement et diffusant un charme sur elle, l'endormant sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte.

-Je t'expliquerait tous cela plus tard ma Belle.

Il la prit dans ses bras, gardant une main libre pour tenir sa lance, la pointant vers Fury qui essayait de mettre en suretait le Tesseract.

-N'en faite rien, déclara le Dieu. J'en est encore usage.

-Pas besoin de faire d'avantage de dégât, déclara Fury,le dos tourner vers Loki.

-Bien sur que si, je viens de trop loin pour renoncer ! Cracha acidement le magicien. Je me nomme Loki et je viens d'Asgard. Je suis l'instrument d'une glorieuse providence.

Selvigg se retourna vers le Dieu, constatant Gloria « assommer » dans les bras du Dieu Nordique/

-Loki ? Le frère de Thor et … Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Gloria ?

Loki l'ignora royalement, resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme endormit. Il débattit ensuite sa cause à Fury, essayant de convaincre les hommes de se ranger de son coté, du coté des libérateur de la liberté. Il ensorcela ainsi Selvigg, ralliant l'astrophysicien à sa cause folle. La brèche qu'avait créer l'entrer en scène de Loki commençais a se déchaîner, menaçant d'engloutir la base.

Tous le monde s'enfuit, d'un coté le groupe de Loki, de l'autre le SHIELD. Course poursuite, explosion et perte à déplorer s'en suivi, un chaos totale créer par le Dieu de la Malice.

Ce dernier regarda la base se faire engloutir, reportant ensuite ses yeux sur la belle qui dormais dans ses bras. Il l'avait enfin récupérer et ne laisserai plus personne les séparer que ce sois Odin, que ce sois ce stupide super-héros, que ce sois Thanos. Il la protégerai, quoi qu'il en coûte car il l'aimait et ce pour l'éternité.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici la fin de ce prologue qui introduit cette troisième partie! J'espère que cela vous a plus et n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir avec une petite reviews ;) <strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :D**


	2. 1: Le Fils déteste, la Mère aime

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère Lectrice ;) **

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction !**

**Les personnages d'Avengers ne m'appartienne pas, seule Gloria et Killian sont de ma création :p**

**Bonne lecture à toute **

**PS: merci à tous ce qui me suive et merci à lokifan pour sa reviews ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Le fils déteste, la mère aime<p>

Steve tapait sans ses sacs de sable, violemment, repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la second guerre mondial, repensant à tous ses amis mort au combat, tous ses amis mort de vieillesse. Il repensa au Tesseract, cette chose qui avait détruit et corrompue tellement de gens. Il continue à taper, laissant évacuer sa rage, puis envoya le sac à l'autre bout de la salle dans un grand fracas, le réveillant par la même occasion.

-Quatre sac a terre en à peine une demi-heure, tu es vraiment trop fort Steve, venait de dire Killian allonger sur des tapis de combat, un livre au dessus de sa tête.

-Merci Killian, tu veut venir t'entraîner, te faire un peut de muscle ? Tu sais à ton ages, je voulais déjà devenir quelqu'un de fort et …

-Non merci Steve, coupa Killian avec un sourire, je préfère éviter, sa rendrait le SHIELD encore plus cingler si leur « monstre » commencer à vouloir des muscles en plus de sa magie.

Il se leva, le rejoignant, faisant léviter derrière lui le sac de boxe puis l'accrocha d'un geste de la main.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Killian, tu es juste unique et çà, c'est ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es : un petit garçon merveilleux, bienveillant, humble, malicieux il faut le reconnaître et unique pour tous se qui t'entoure à commencer par ta mère qui t'aime énormément.

Killian sembla réfléchir et soupira :

-J'aurais tellement aimer que ce soit toi mon père Steve.

Steve sourit et désigna d'un revers de la main le sac de sable, insistant Killian a taper dedans pour ce défouler un minimum. Killian se mit à rire, joyeusement comme il faisait avec sa mère ou son oncle puis commença à taper dedans jusqu'à l'arriver de Fury :

-Toujours dans se vieille entrepôt Captain, vous devrez sortir un peut plus, voir le monde.

-Dit l'homme qui est toujours habiller comme un corsaire, répliqua Killian en ce tournant vers le commandant du SHIELD, pas très social comme accoutrement Fol Œil .

Steve reteint son rire, n 'ayant pas totalement comprit ce que venait de dire le jeune garçon.

-Tien le jeune Killian, je voulais justement te voir, reprit sérieusement Fury. Nous avons un gros problème concernant l'Agent de Lacour. Elle a été enlevé.

Le sang de Killian se glaça à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

Qui avait osez enlever sa mère ? Quoi qu'il en sois, cet enfoiré aller en prendre chère pour son grade. La pièce devient vite glacial, le sol se couvrit d'une légère couche de glace ainsi que les murs. Killian essayez de contrôler ses pouvoir, ne voulant provoquer une catastrophe. Steve s'approcha de ce dernier, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Killian.

-Qui la enlever ? Demanda le Captain, essayant de ne pas montrer sa frustration devant le commandant du SHIELD et Killian, pour ne pas l'inquiété plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-L'homme se prénomme Loki, un homme venant d'Asgard est qui de toute évidence connaissait l'Agent de Lacour.

Les épaules de Killian s'affaissèrent.

Il poussa la main de Steve, se dirigea vers le sac de boxe, leva sa main et hurla, libérant toute la glace qu'il refouler. Le sac fut transpercer de toute par des pique de sac énorme avant d'être complètement exploser par la neige arrivant à toute vitesse de sa main.

Fury pointa son arme sur Killian de peur que le gamin perde le contrôle. Steve posa vite sa main sur l'arme de ce dernier, demandant du regard ce qui se passer. Killian s'arrêta laissant retomber ses mains le loin de son corps, sérant ses poings, le visage déforme par la colère et la haine.

-L'enfoiré ! Il est de retour !Cria Killian avec amertume, les dents serrer.

-Tu le connais Killian ? Demanda Steve.

Killian eut un rire sans joie, tourna sa tête vers les deux hommes ne comprenant pas la situation. L'agent Coulson avait effectivement garder le secret sur les origines du garçon révéler l'année passer par sa mère. Il rit, rit de l'ignorance du SHIELD.

-Bien sur que je le connais, c'est mon père.

* * *

><p>Gloria se réveilla, doucement, tranquillement. Puis elle se souvenu des événement de la veille, alors elle se redressa vivement de ce lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans une nuisette asgardienne qui lui avait appartenu il y a fort longtemps. Elle analysa la pièce, une chambre sombre, caverneuse, juste un lit officier de meuble et une porte pour sortir. Elle se précipita sur cette dernière, verrouiller évidemment.<p>

-Je resterai tranquille si j'étais toi ma Belle.

Gloria s'arrêta et soupira fort, se retourna pour faire face à Loki, debout devant le lit, dans son éternelle cuirasse noir et verte sertie d'or.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenues Loki ? Demanda Gloria, collant son dos à la porte.

-Si je te disais que c'est pour toi et notre fils ? Demanda Loki, avançant vers cette dernière, plantant son magnifique regard dans celui de sa femme.

-Je t'aurait cru il y encore de cela un ans mais plus maintenant. Tu as changé Loki, tu as essayer de tuer Thor, ton frère !

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, déclara Loki, s'arrétant devant elle, à quelque centimètre de cette dernière.

-Comment ça ? Bien sur que c'est ton frère, Loki.

Sur ses parole, Loki, prit son apparence de Jotun, lentement sa peau devant bleu, des calligrammes jotun ornant sa peau, ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge sang, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres. Mais Gloria ne cilla pas, ne trembla pas, ne détourna pas le regard, ne parut pas le moins du monde surprit, ce qui au contraire étonna Loki. Et Loki vit claire.

-Tu le savais ? Demanda se dernier reprenant son air sérieux.

Elle ne dit rien, détournant finalement le regard, gênait par son mensonge. Il reprit son apparence Asgardienne, attrapa le épaule de son épouse, la forçant de le regarder.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il les dents serrer , acidement.

-Depuis très longtemps Loki, déclara Gloria replongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je les découvert lors de notre première nuit. Tu faisais un cauchemar ce jour là, tes mains, tes jambes, ton corps est devenu bleu et glacial. Lorsque je tes réveiller pour te calmer, tu es revenu sous ta forme Asgardienne, perdu. Je n'étais pas sur, je croyais avoir rêver mais les pouvoirs de Killian ne faisait que confirmer mon hypothèse. Cela ne comptait pas pour moi, je t'aimais pour ce que tu était et non parce que tu étais un prince Asgardien et tu le sais très bien Loki.

Loki voulait être en colère contre elle, il voulait mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arriverait jamais à la haïr.

Au lieu de lui crier sa haine, au lieu de la maudire, au lieu de l'envoyer dans le décor, il l'attrapa à la nuque pour lui offrir un baiser fougueux, passionner. Gloria répondit au baiser, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, réclamant plus. Elle rendit leur baiser plus intime, langoureux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle poussa violemment Loki, reculant contre la porte. Loki resta interdit, ne comprenant pas immédiatement sa réaction. Puis il comprit. C'était évident mais il ne voulait pas y croire alors il demanda :

-Un autre homme m'aurait-il déjà remplacer ?

-Déjà? Cela fait pluus de deux cents ans que je te suis fidèles Loki. Tu tes attaquer à Thor, à moi...

-Je n'ai jamais voulut te faire le moindre mal! Hurla Loki.

-Mais tu voulais tuer Thor! Et sa aurait était le cas si ...

-Tu aimes ce nouvel homme? demanda Loki, reprenant le dessus sur la conversation.

Elle détourna ses yeux, les joues rougissant, ce qui n'arriver pas souvent à la si fière Gloria. Il se mit alors à rire, caressant la joue de sa femme, posant ses yeux dans ce de cette dernière.

-Tu te ment à toi même, ma belle, susurra le Dieu de la malice approchant sa bouche près de l'oreille de sa femme faisant usage de sa Langue d'Argent. Tu sais très bien que ton corps...

Il lui caressa sa cuisse, remontant par la même occasion sa nuisette.

-Ton cœur,

Il entrelaça sa main dans la sienne,

-Ton être tout entier n'aime et ne désir que moi.

Il embrassa sa tempe, attendant une raiponce corporelle, ce qui ne ce fit pas attendre : Gloria gémit sous les caresses de Loki. Il continua, la taquinant, l'embrassant, la caressant, lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Gloria était complètement perdu. Loki avait complètement raison : elle le désirait et l'aimait encore mais pour combien de temps? Il allait encore repartir sans elle, prenant ce qu'il voudrait et repartir aussi vite qu'il est apparue. Et puis, il y avait Steve. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à un homme aussi gentil et respectable que lui. Mais elle ne pouvait résister à Loki, elle ne pouvait pas et ne le pourrait jamais, elle avait tellement rêver se moment. Alors elle arrêta de penser, se laissant faire, participant à ses caresses, l'aimant. Il s'aimèrent, se désirèrent, comme avant, comme leur moment dans le désert.

Ils retrouvèrent sur le lit, dégoulinant de sueur, la respiration encore haltente de leur délivrance. Gloria avait sa tête sur le torce de Loki, réfléchissant, reprenant ses esprit :

-Pourquoi es-tu vraiment venu sur Terre Loki ?

-Je suis vraiment revenu pour toi et Killian, pour vous protéger.

-Nous protégeait ? Mais de qu...

Alors Gloria remarqua que le torse de Loki était parsemé de coupure, cicatrice plus ou moins profonde, qu'il avait le teint plus livide qu'à l'ordinaire, les yeux fatiguer avec des cernes durement creuser.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se relever, se rhabiller en un halo de lumière verte et se diriger vers la porte. Il se stoppa puis murmura plus pour lui même que pour Gloria :

-Toi et Killian, vous êtes tous ce qui me reste et je ne laisserai personne poser la main sur vous, personne.

Il quitta alors la pièce, laissant Gloria dans le doute, le questionnement, la peur, l'angoisse de l'ignorance.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce Chapitre ? Vous a-t-il plus ? Reviews !<strong>


	3. 2: Nostalgie d'un amour lointain

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère Lectrice :D**

**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction ;)**

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent et qui on mit ma fanfictio dans leur histoire favorite, cela me touche vraiment :D**

**Les personnages d'Avengers ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, seule les personnages de Gloria et Killian son de ma créatio.**

**Bonne lecture à toute! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre2 : Nostalgie d'un amour lointain<p>

Steve et Killian était dans l'avion du SHIELD accompagner de l'agent Coulson. Ce dernier admirer le Captain, les yeux pleins d'étoile devant son idole. Il se tortillait les mains comme une adolescente qui n'oser pas avouer son attirance à un garçon en pleine puberté. Killian s'amusait de cette situation et Steve était très gêner.

-J'étais là quand on vous a retrouver et je suis rester près de vous, pendant que vous dormiez.

Steve lui répondit par un sourire en coin pendant que Killian essayer de ne pas exploser littéralement de rire sous le nez de Phil. Le jeune homme vint alors à la rescousse du super-héros.

-Phil, tu as était prévenir mon oncle pour ma mère ? Demanda le jeune garçon.

-Effectivement. Il était en rogne sur le fait que je dérange sa petite soirée avec Pepper mais il était encore plus furieux quand je lui es apprit l'enlèvement de Gloria.

-Est-ce que..., commença Killian sur un ton hésitant.

-Non, je ne lui ai rien raconter à propos de ton père. J'ai juste dit qu'elle a été enlever par un homme venant d'une autre planète.

-Merci Phil, j'ai hâte de votre ma mère raconter à son « cousin » qu'elle est en faite son arrière arrière grande tante. Çà va être comique !

-J'espère surtout que ce Loki n'a pas fait de mal à Gloria, intervint Steve, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Killian réfléchissa et serra les poings. S'il oser refaire du mal à sa mère, il le tuerai avec plus de souffrance qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Mais ce qu'il avait surtout peur, ce sont des sentiments. Il savait mieux que quiconque que sa mère avait encore le Dieu de la Malice, il savait mieux que quiconque que sa mère n'aimait pas Steve autant qu'elle aimer son père et sa le faisait enrager. Il espérait que sa mère ne replonge pas dans le charme de Loki.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur une sorte de bateau, réquisitionnant des avions de toute sortes. Killian descendit le premier, suivit de Steve et de l'agent Coulson.

-Na'sha ! Cria Killian en se précipitant vers la rousse et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tien voilà mon pirate préférer, dit la russe en enlaçant le jeune garçon. Dit donc, tu as grandit depuis la dernière fois, d'une tête au moins.

-On sait vu avant hier, je n'ai pas grandit d'une tête en si peut de temps, par contre Fenrir est devenu énorme en peut de temps !

-Je n'en doute pas mon grand.

Elle caressa les cheveux de celui qu'elle considérait comme son neveu et se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

-Captain, je vous présente l'agent Natasha Romanoff, présenta Coulson.

-Bonjour, on m'a déjà parler de vous, surtout Gloria à vrai dire et je veut que sa soit claire entre nous, nous sommes des collègue et simplement des collègue même si ma meilleur amis à vouer son dévolue sur votre personne, est ce bien claire ?

-Limpide je dirai même, madame, répondit Steve impressionner par le caractère de la jeune femme.

L'agent Coulson partie avec Natasha régler des affaires d'organisation. Steve demanda à Killian de ne pas trop s'éloigner de lui, ce dernier répondit qu'il était assez grand pour se gérer seul et il partit dans l'exploration du vaisseau, se croyant dans Star Wars ou dans Star Trek tandis que Steve parler avec Bruce, l'incroyable Hulk. Killian explorer mais ne pensait qu'à une chose : aller à la recherche de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Gloria en avait plus que mare de cette maudite chambre. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Loki était sortie et l'avait ré-enfermer. Son mari lui avait gentiment fait apparaître une bibliothèque pour qu'elle patiente gentiment mais Gloria voulait tous sauf rester calme : elle devait découvrir ce que tramer Loki et empêcher se dernier de toute tentative destructrice. Elle se leva, toujours habiller de sa nuisette Asgardienne et commença à taper de toute ses forces sur la porte :<p>

-Je te jure Loki, que si tu viens pas immédiatement ouvrir cette porte, je te ferai bouffer tes magnifique yeux et te botterai le derrière tellement fort que tu ne pourra plus jamais t'asseoir dessus !

Comme si la menace avait fonctionner, Loki ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, le visage tellement différent d'il y a une heure. Ses yeux inhabituellement bleu reflété la haine et la peur. Son sourire charmeur avait disparue. Ce n'était le Loki qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle aimait. Elle recula alors tendis que ce dernier entra un peut plus dans la chambre :

-Qu'elle langage digne d'une courtisane, dit amèrement Loki la regardant dans les yeux. Je croyais que tu étais plus digne que cela, ma Gloria, mais finalement ta condition initial te rattrape.

Comment oser-t-il lui parler de la sorte alors que pas plus tard que tout à l'heure il lui hurler son amour et lui répéter qu'elle était sa femme, sa belle, sa reine. Il lui lança une robe verte émeraude très élégante bustier avec une bretelle argenté pour son épaule gauche. Elle la regarda, incrédule ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son époux.

-Prépare toi. Nous partons à une soirée Midgardienne en Allemagne. Cela nous rappellera nos premier bals, dit le Dieu de la Malice en ressortant de la chambre, ne fermant pas la porte à clés. Elle regarda la robe, la trouvant magnifique, très moderne, très élégante. Vraiment Loki avait vraiment du goût en matière de vêtement. Elle enfila la robe, s'admirant dans le miroir : cette robe lui allait à merveille, elle épouser parfaitement ses formes généreuse sans pour autant paraître vulgaire. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon déstructurer, faisant ce qu'elle pouvait avec le materriel à sa disposition et se maquilla légèrement. Elle admira le résulta final dans le miroir et eut un élan de nostalgie. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'était pas apparaît ainsi. Elle se sentit de nous elle même, la jeune femme qui aimait courir au bal de la cour de Napoléon, la jeune femme dansant avec amour à la cour d'Asgard. Elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de Loki que quand ce dernier passa un collier autour du cou de sa femme, le collier offert lors de son premier bal en compagnie du second prince d'Asgard.

-Tu l'as garder ? Demanda-t-elle ému en touchant le collier que Loki accrocher à son cou.

-J'ai tout garder de toi, cela alimenter ma haine envers toi pendant toute ses années. Tous ces objets était là pour me rappeler de ne plus jamais faire confiance à quiconque. Puis j'ai su la vérité sur les actes d'Odin. Je ne suis pas le seule à avoir garder des objets rappelant notre amour.

Loki attrapa la main de Gloria, celle où son alliance briller et l'embrassa tendrement. Gloria sourit et remarqua l'allure élégante de Loki, habiller d'un smoking qui lui allait à ravir. Elle remarqua que son mari n'avait pas encore nouer sa cravate, alors, en toute bonne femme qui se respecte, elle la noua.

-J'ai toujours fantasmer sur toi avec un smoking que j'enlèverai pièce par pièce avec mes dents tendit que toi tu serai assis tranquillement devant un bureau, tels un homme d'affaire, termina Gloria en se léchant la lèvre inférieur.

-Ne me tente pas ma chérie, ronronna Loki, caressant les hanches de sa femme. J'ai une mission à accomplir.

Gloria déglutit. Elle avait oublier la venu de Loki sur Terre. Malgré ce qu'il disait, elle savait que ce dernier n'était pas venu tranquillement récurer Gloria et Killian, sinon il ne se serait pas embêter à s'enfermer dans cette caverne. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Loki, que complotes-tu ? Dit le moi mon Amour.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, des yeux demanda impitoyablement pardon, il la prit dans ses bras, embrassant son cou et se téléportèrent en un clin d'œil en Allemagne, devant le lieu de la soirée.

Elle n'était pas rassuré. Pourquoi se téléporter à la vue de tous ? Le SHIELD était à sa recherche et lui prenait le soin de rentrer par la porte d'entrer. Il saisit la main de Gloria et la porta à son bras. Ils gravirent les marchent lentement. Gloria ne comprit pas, elle ne pouvait qu'observer son mari, son sourire malicieux de retour sur ses lèvres. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salles, des gens discuter autour d'une coupe de champagne, la musique n'ayant pas encore commencer. Ils descendirent parmi la foule, Loki attrapa deux coupes de champagne au passage et en proposa une à sa chère et tendre. Elle accepta et but une gorgé. Elle trouva le champagne affreusement piquant alors que ce dernier devait être de qualité très coûteuse. Elle adorait le champagne d'ordinaire mais celui ci avait un goût parfaitement affreux. Elle posa la coupe sur une table de buffet sous l'œil interrogateur de Loki, ce dernier buvant son champagne sans rechigner. Puis Gloria lui porta des yeux accusateur et demanda :

-Le SHIELD est à ta recherche, mon « cousin » va vouloir te démolir car tu as oser enlever sa « cousine chérie », mon supposé petit-ami ne va pas rester sans agir également et notre fils ma jurait de t'arracher le cœur pendant que toi, mon chère Loki, tu viens te pavané à une soirée Allemand et siroter du champagne. Franchement, moi je dit la grande classe mon Amour, on verra si tu l'as toujours dans quelque minutes.

La musique commença tendit que les gens s'éloigner de la piste de danse et que des couples commencer à danser. Une valse viennoise. La nostalgie à l'état pure. Loki tendit sa main à Gloria.

-Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse ma belle courtisane de Midgard ? Demanda Loki, le sourire charmeur, le vrai sourire que Gloria aimait plus que tout au monde.

Elle fît une révérence à l'ancienne, comme elle le faisait il y a de cela deux siècle.

-Avec joie, mon prince, répondit cette dernière les yeux pleins d'amour attrapant la mains de son époux.

Il l'amena au centre de la piste et dansèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, comme autre fois.

Ils c'étaient découvèrent sur une valse, il se retrouvèrent sur une valse.

Ils s'aimèrent sur une valse et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Ils révèrent sur une valse et ne voièrent plus personne.

La musique planer dans les airs.

Il était juste là , tous les deux, serrait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme la première fois.

Gloria oublia ses rêves, elle ne voulait plus y croire, car maintenant il était là.

L'amour s'inscrivait dans leur regard, dans leur visages, dans leur geste, dans leur valse.

Loki approcha sa tête de l'oreille de sa femme et lui murmura un doux « je t'aime autant que lors de notre première valse si ce n'est plus ».

Et la musique ce termina. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, l'espace d'un instant. Puis Loki porta ses mains à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser pleins d'amour sur ses dernières :

-Je dois accomplir ma tache ma chérie, rejoint moi en bas quand quelque minute.

Et il se retourna, se dirigeant vers les escaliers où se dérouler une exposition où le directeur faisait son discours. Elle vit la cane que Loki fit apparaître, une cane avec une extrémité semblable au Tesseracte. Elle se dirigea vers les balcon et aperçu Loki assommer un garde avec cette même cane.

Il attrapa le directeur, le plaqua sur l'ancien autel qui faisait office d'exposition et lui planta quelque chose dans l'œil.

Gloria était terrifier.

Gloria ne reconnaissait pas le sourire satisfait qu'afficher son mari tendit que les invités crier leur peur et angoisse.

Ce n'était plus l'homme avec qui elle avait danser il y a peine cinq minute, plus l'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Quelque chose clocher, et Gloria le découvrirer, quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? Dites le moi avec une petite Reviews qui me motivera à écrire plus vite mes chapitres ;) <strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	4. 3: L'amant contre le mari

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère Lectrice :D**

** Je suis un peut déçu de ne pas recevoir votre avis sur mes chapitres qui pourrait m'aider à améliorer mon mode d'écriture et d'édition :/**

**J'aimerai aussi lancer un petit avis/débat sur un prénom de fille ;) Ce personnage apparaîtra en partie 5 de l'histoire (oui je prends de l'avance x)) **

**L'histoire de Gloria est déjà toute tracer dans ma tête depuis quelque temps sauf qu'il me manque un prénom pour un personnage féminin et j'aimerai des suggestion ;) Ce qui auront la gentillesse de proposer auront un indice sur l'identité de ce personnage! :p **

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent à Marvel, seule Gloria et Killian sont de ma création !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : L'amant contre le mari.<p>

Loki avança vers la sortie, un sourire supérieur étirant ses fines lèvre. Il se avançait fièrement à travers la folle qui hurler leur crainte et peur face à la violence de la scène précédente. Loki scintilla d'une lueur verte, revêtant son armure Asgardienne, toute en or, cuire noir et satin verte, le casque à corne ornant sa tête. Gloria sortie de sa rêverie et se mit à courir vers Loki. Elle dévala les escaliers, traversa le hall, soutenant sa robe et courant comme elle le pouvait avec ses tallons. Elle réussi à le rejoindre à l'entré et tira sur son bras.

-Loki ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! Pourquoi avoir fait cela à ce pauvre homme !

Loki ne répondit pas, attrapa le poignet de sa femme et l'emmena vers la place Allemande, où les personne apeurer fier et les curieux s'agglutiner. Elle se débattit, essayant de retirer la main de l'emprise du dieu et essayant de le résonner. Mais rien ni fit. C'était comme parler à un mur de glace.

Une vrai tête de mule, pensa Gloria ironiquement en remarquant le casque-totem de son mari. La chèvre, le bouc ou la brebis. Ce totem regroupé ses trois animaux et avait également trois signification : la force et la virilité pour le bouc, l'intelligence et le caractère indomptable pour la chèvre, et enfin, la recherche d'une place au sein de la famille pour la brebis. Malgré le fait que se caque était totalement ridicule et trop imposant au goût de Gloria, il reflétait bien la personnalité de son époux.

Une sirène de police se fît entendre, se rapprochant du couple. Loki tourna la tête vers cette dernière et lança une attaque à l'aide de son sceptre. Gloria resta interdite devant la voiture tu se retourner dans un grand fracas, Loki la traînant toujours à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent à la place.

Loki lâcha Gloria à sa hauteur. Il fît ensuite apparaître des clones, au quatre coin de la place, demandant au pauvre personne de s'agenouiller devant lui et leur reine.

Gloria déglutie. Elle devait agir mais comment ? L'homme qui était à côté d'elle lui faisait extrêmement peur. Ce n'était plus Loki.

-J'ai dit, A GENOUE ! Hurla Loki faisant briller son sceptre.

Gloria sursauta a l'ordre donner par le Dieu de la Malice.

Elle avait peur, mais était en colère face à son mari.

Elle était furieuse de se sentir aussi faible.

Elle émit un gémissement de honte quand elle vit toute ces personnes s'agenouiller devant lui, devant elle.

Loki la dégouttait quand il se mit à sourire et rire de satisfaction.

-N'est ce pas plus simple ainsi ? Commença doucement le Dieu en avançant vers la folle, se créant un chemin parmi eux. N'est-ce pas là, votre état naturelle ? Tels est l'essence cacher de l'humanité. Votre soif de soumission, l'aveuglante appelle de la liberté assombrit votre joie de vivre et vous pousse à vous écharpez pour le pouvoir. La reconnaissance. Vous étiez fait pour obéir. As jamais, vous vous prosternerez.

-Alors dois-je m'agenouiller face à toi, Loki ?

Loki perdit son sourire et se retourna vers sa femme, avançant vers lui.

-Je suis humaine, comme toutes ses personnes ici présentent, commença Gloria, regardant Loki dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas différentes d'eux alors ne m'insulte pas en leur disant que je suis supérieur. Ne les insulte pas en leur disant que tu es supérieur alors tu tes abaisser à aimer une femme de leur espèce que tu qualifie d'inférieur.

La rage ce lisait dans ses yeux. Il sera les poings, voulant évacuer sa rage envers celle qui avait parler. S'il écoutait sa folie, il la tuerait. S'il écoutait sa folie, il l'obligerai à s'agenouiller, salissant l'honneur de la femme. S'il s'écoutait, il s'excuserait pour tous qu'il était entrain de faire malgré lui et tous ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Puis un vieille homme se leva, la tête haute et regarda le Dieu.

-Nous ne nous agenouillerons pas devant des gens comme vous, déclara l'homme d'une voix cinglante.

Les épaules de Gloria s'affaissa. Tous son stratège venait de tomber à l'eau par le courage de cette homme. Elle voulait offenser son mari, savait pertinemment qu'il repenserait à deux fois, déballant et débattant sa cause avant d'agir de nouveau, ce qui aurait laisser le temps au personne présente de fuite ou le temps au SHIELD d'intervenir. Mais cette homme avait eut le courage de dire ce que tous penser.

Loki se mit à rire. Enfin il avait un prétexte pour évacuer sa colère sur quelqu'un autre que Gloria. Il regarda l'homme et répondit à ce dernier :

-Il n'y a pas d'homme comme moi, dit-il le sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

-Il y a constamment des hommes comme vous, répondit l'homme plein de dégoût pour la personne en face de lui.

Loki pointa sa lance en direction de l'homme, voulant en finir avec ce dernier.

-Regardez bien votre aîné mes amis, qu'il vous serves d'exemple.

-Non ! cria Gloria en se rapprochant de ce dernier, la main tendu pour l'arrêter.

Loki lança l'attaque vers le vieil homme.

Mais le Captain America apparut, interceptant l'attaque pour la renvoyer à son destinataire, le clouant au sol par la même occasion. Gloria eut un soulagement en voyant apparaître Steve et se mit à sourire à ce dernier.

-Steve ! Cria heureuse Gloria.

Loki releva la tête vers ce dernier. Alors sa femme avait craquer pour cette homme ? Sérieusement ? Il le regarda plein de haine, plein de défi, plein d'amertume. Comment cet être pouvait prétendre procéder sa femme ? Il en était hors de question, il n'entendit même pas les parole pleine de sarcasme de ce dernier.

-Le soldat ! Cracha envers se dernier. L'homme d'une autre époque. Vraiment Gloria ?

Il se releva en riant

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis d'une autre époque, déclara le Captain droit et fière dans son costume de super-héros.

Un vaisseau du SHIELD fît son apparition à cette déclaration, déployant des mitraillette sur Loki.

-Loki, rendait vous et lâchez votre arme.

Gloria reconnue la voix de Natasha. Loki allait vraiment être dans « la merde » et pas qu'un peut croyait moi.

Il attaqua le vaisseau que Natasha dévia habillement. Puis s'en suivie une bataille entre le Captain America et le Dieu de la Malice, un combat entre Steve et Loki, un combat entre l'amant et le mari. Gloria ne savait pas quoi faire face à tous cela, elle ne pouvait qu'observer, souhaitant que Steve capture Loki sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit blesser. Steve perdait l'avantage et était maintenant à Terre.

-Loki ! Je t'en prit arrête tous cela et rend toi !

Loki serra les dents. Elle le défendait, lui et pas moi, pensa Loki. Il allait lui apporter le coup fatal quand du AC/DC ce mit à hurler dans toute la place, si ce n'est dans toute la ville.

Iron man venait défaire son entrer en scène, envoyant Loki à terre grâce à une roquette et atterrissant avec toute sa classe sur le sol face au Dieu maintenant à Terre.

-Sa ses pour avoir oser s'en prendre à ma famille, salopard, déclara Tony. Maintenant, vas y, je t'attend tête de bouc.

Loki se rendit, levant les mains en signe d'abandon, son armure se volatilisa. Tony baissa ses bras, rangeant ses missile.

Gloria soupira de soulagement et alla au niveau de Tony et Steve. Les deux hommes se mire à lui poser des questions sur son état, menaçant de réduire à néant la tête de bouc et l'extraterrestre si il avait oser ne toucher un cheveux, pendant que le jet du SHIELD se posa derrière eux.

-Loki ne m'a fait aucun mal, je vous assure les gars.

-Il avait pas intéret s'il ne voulait pas recevoir une roquette entre ses deux yeux de bouc, déclara Tony, soulevant sa visière de son casque.

Steve restait en retrait, ne sachant comment agir face à la situation. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour constater qu'elle allait bien mais il voulait rester professionnel face à son collègue ainsi qu'à l'ennemi. Il s'accorda à une légère caresse sur le bras de sa bien aimé, ce rapprochant de cette dernière et lui murmura un doux et tendre "j'étais inquiet pour toi". Gloria lui répondit par un tendre sourire mais recula au contact du Captain, génée, ce qui surprit légèrement ce dernier. Elle ne voulait pas abuser de Steve. C'est un homme gentil et tendre, qui ne méritait pas une femme comme elle, encore éperdument amoureuse de son psychopathe de mari et répondant déséspérément au désir de ce dernier. Il faudra qu'elle lui parle, seule, pour expliquer sa situation, espérant que le super héro la comprendrait et qu'elle ne le décevra pas.

La porte du jet s'ouvra laissant descendre Natasha accompagner de Killian. Ce dernier couru jusque dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant dans ses bras, disant qu'il était très inquiet pour elle.

Loki observa la scène silencieusement, se maudissant d'avoir du agir de la sorte devant son fils.

Killian se sépara de l'étreinte de sa mère et se tourna vers Loki, avançant jusqu'à sa hauteur. Un sourire cruel et malsain sétira sur ses lèvre, un sourire qui glaça le sang au dieu de la malice. Le sourire qu'aborder son fils était le même que celui qu'il afficher face à Odin, ce qui déchira lentement le coeur de Loki, le faisant frissonner de honte.

Le froid pouvait ce faire sentir quand le jeune homme déclara amèrement:

-Salut, papa. Sa fait un moment que j'attendais ta venu. Je suis_ heureux_ d'enfin pouvoir t'avoir en face, pouvoir constater et assister de mes propre yeux à ta soumission et ta souffrance.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre ? ;) J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et vos suggestions ! <strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	5. 4:Découverte d'un amour paternel

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère Lectrice! :D**

**Je livre le chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction qui est plutôt centrer sur la relation entre Loki et Killian ;)**

**Moment émouvant en perspective ! Enfin pas tant que sa, n'oublions pas le caractère de notre petit prince préféré :p**

**Les personnages de Gloria et Killian sont de ma création, les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**PS: Merci à Mia pour ces suggestion de prénom ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : Découverte d'un amour paternel<p>

La tension était palpable dans le jet. Loki était menotté, assis sur un banc, silencieux. En face de lui se tenait Killian, ne le quittant pas des yeux, des yeux reflétant l'incompréhension et la colère. Steve, Tony et Gloria était debout, discutant de ce qui c'était passer.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ? Demanda Steve. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le Tesseract sur lui et on ne sait toujours pas ces projets.

-Laissait moi lui parler, dit Gloria. Loki ment. C'est sa nature, c'est son « pouvoir » mais je sais reconnaître quand il ne dit pas totalement la vérité.

-Il y a son nez qui devient tout rouge comme Rudolphe ? Demanda Tony, encore dans son armure d'Iron man.

-Très drôle Tony, reprit Gloria l'air désespérer. Tous le monde crois au mensonge de Loki car ils ont tous une part de vérité. On y croit car ce ne sont pas de vrai mensonge comme on pourrait en faire nous humain. Je sais mieux que quiconque la nature de ses m-

-Tes sentiments t'aveugleront Gloria, dit Natasha concentrer sur le pilotage de l'avion. Et vu l'intelligence de notre invité, il arrivera à s'en servir si sa n'ai pas déjà le cas.

Gloria rougie, repensant à leur retrouvailles torride. En effet, le Dieu savait que sa femme l'aimait toujours et pourrait ce servir de cette dernière mais elle ne le croyait pas capable de cela. Elle avait confiance en Loki et ce depuis toujours. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas ses agissements et le pourquoi du comment. Accord ou pas, elle soutirerait les information de Loki quoi qu'il en coûte.

Killian essayait de ce calmer, ses mains déjà glacial et bleu pale, le sol à ses pieds se recouvrant de givre. Il était en colère. Il voulait montrer à son père toutes la souffrance qu'à eut sa mère en vivant sans lui, toute sa souffrance en grandissant sans père.

Loki leva les yeux vers l'air torturer de son fils et constata le changement de couleur des mains de ce dernier et l'air glacial qu'émaner son corps frêle. Il tourna la tête vers sa femme qui était en grande discutions avec l'Iron man et le Soldat, ne se préoccupant nullement de ses agissements. Il retourna son attention vers Killian et commença à parler de façon douce, rassurante, paternel :

-Killian, si tu veut contrôler ton pouvoir, il faut commencer par vider ton esprit et te concentrer sur ses derniers.

-Pourquoi j'écouterai les conseils d'un menteur, manipulateur, criminel et monstre ? Dit Killian avec amertume , ce qui n'arrangea pas du tout sa cause.

-Parce que je suis passer par la quand j'avais ton age. Ta … grand mère m'a apprit à les contrôler et les utiliser quand j'étais complément perdu avec ce fluide qui couler dans mes veines et qui s'animer sans que je ne le veuille.

-J'entends les violons jusqu'ici, déclara Killian dans un sourire.

Il soupira puis essaya de vider son esprit, fermant doucement les yeux. Non pas qu'il voulait écouter son père mais il ne voulait pas faire cracher l'avion ou déclencher une quelconque tempête alors qu'ils sont en plein vole. Il se calma, ne pensa plus à rien qu'au flux énergétique qui coulait dans ses veines. Il se concentra, ne pensant plus à son père et ses mains reprire une couleur et une chaleur corporelle normal, le gène disparu par la même occasion. Il rouvrit les yeux, constatant que tout était rentrer dans l'ordre. Un sourire heureux et fière s'étira sur ses lèvres en regardant ses releva les yeux vers son père qui afficher un sourire aimant coller au visage.

_Regarde papa ! J'y suis arriver ! _

C'est ce que Killian penser et aurait aimer dire mais il reprit son air sérieux, il ne voulant pas commençait à avoir de la compassion pour l'homme qu'il détestait depuis si longtemps. Mais il était curieux et avait soif d'apprendre. Il garda l'idée de demander d'autre conseille à son père dans un coin de sa tête.

Ce dernier fût tirer de sa rêverie par un petite dispute entre Steve et Tony :

-Comment vous faites pour garder la forme comme çà, commença Tony. Je veut dire, vous avait plus de soixante dix ans.

-Tony.. ,intervient Gloria.

-On ne m'avait pas prévenue que vous feriez partit de l'équipe Stark, répondit Steve.

-On ne m'avait pas dit que vous vous tapiez ma cousine.

-Tony ! Intervient immédiatement Gloria, le rose au joue.

Quand soudain le tonnerre gronda, réveillant l'inquiétude du Dieu de la Malice. Killian se leva et Gloria soupira :

-C'est pas vrai, tous le monde c'est donner le mot ou quoi ? Déclara exaspérer Gloria.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qui passe ? Et pourquoi il a peur des éclaire le Rodolphe ? Demanda Tony.

-Disons que je ne raffole pas ce qu'ils annoncent, déclara Loki.

Tous restèrent perplexe sauf Gloria et Killian se dirigeant vers Loki et la porte du jet.

Une violente secousse se fit sentir provenant du toit du jet : quelque chose venait d'atterrir. Gloria se retrouva sur Loki et Killian se tenu au mur à coté.

Gloria tourna sa tête vers Loki et se retrouva nez à nez, leur bouche à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre, leur souffle s'entremêlant, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Sérieux c'est pas le moment là maman, déclara Killian. Vous voulez me faire vomir ?

Gloria se dépêcha de se relever,le rose lui montant au joue, tandis que Tony, ayant remit son casque, ouvrit la porte laissant Thor apparaître. Tony était sur le point d'attaquer mais reçu le marteau de Thor qui l'envoya dans le décor.

-Tony ! Cria Gloria se précipitant vers l'Iron Man.

Thor attrapa Loki par le cou, l'arrachant des liens qui le maintenait sur son siège. Il avança vers la sortit, faisant tournoiller le marteau dans les airs pour s'envoler, maintenant fermement son frère cadet.

-Non Thor ! Cria Killian en attrapant le bras de son oncle.

Et Thor s'envolant, emportant malgré lui Killian dans son enlèvement.

Thor atterri à terre, balançant Loki au sol, Killian atterrissant sur son père par la même occasion.

-Killian ? Demanda Thor intriguer par la présence de son neveu.

-Killian ! Cria désespérément Loki, se mettant en position assise, ignorant sa propre douleur, regardant si son fils n'était pas blesser. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blesser ?

Il se mit à la recherche de la moindre trace de sang, la moindre ecchymose, la moindre coupure ou bosse provenant de son fils, se qui surprit autant Killian que Thor.

-Non, je vais bien, enfin je crois, déclara Killian encore sur le choc de la détresse de son père.

-Par Yggdrasil, jura Loki, soulageait, attirant son fils dans ses bras, le serrant de soulagement.

Killian ne savait pas comment réagir.

Son cœur lui hurlait de le serait dans ses bras, une sensation et un geste qu'il avait tellement désirait depuis des années, depuis sa naissance et sa conscience qui lui criait de le repousser, de pleurer sa peine, lui dévoiler tous la souffrance qu'il enferme en lui par son abandon.

Finalement, il ne fit rien, profitant du moment, retenant ses larmes de bonheur et de tristesse de couler.

Trop de sentiments, trop d'émotion qu'il n'avait connu qu'avec sa mère, des sentiments et des émotions qu'il voulait tellement partager avec se père qui lui ressembler tellement.

Puis le lien fut rompu par Loki, ce levant pour faire face à Thor, ému par la scène qui venait de voir et en colère par ce qu'il avait découvert sur les événements qu'avait causer son frère.

-Ou est le Tesseract ? Demanda Thor regardant son frère dans les yeux.

-Je te jure Thor, que si Killian avait eut ne serait ce qu'une seule petite ecchymose par ta faute, je t'aurait égorger sur le champs.

Thor se tourna vers son neveu, lui adressant un regard plein de pardon.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui me suis accrocher à son bras sans le prévenir.

Thor attrapa le cou de son frère, ému , constatant qu'il était vraiment vivant :

-Je croyait que tu avais péri, demanda Thor.

-M'as-tu pleurer, demanda acidement Loki.

-Nous l'avons tous fait, déclara Thor comme un fait évidant. Notre père,...

-Non, ton père, s'exclama Loki, pointant un doigt d'avertissement sous le nez de Thor. Il a dût te révéler mes origines de monstre, mes origines de Jotun. Si j'avais su tout sa, je n'aurais jamais voulu infliger mon infâme et détestable sang à mes enfants.

-Tes origines ne font pas la personne que tu es devenu Loki, dit Thor. Nous avons grandit ensemble, jouer ensemble, combattue ensemble. Cela ne représente donc rien pour toi ?

Loki ne dit rien, le regard perdu, son fils à ses cotés avait le même regard que lui, ne sachant ce qu'il devait réagir face à leur famille.

Thor lâcha Loki, soupira et commença :

-Écoute moi mon frère …

Puis Thor disparue de la vision de Loki dans une traîner de feu de et fumer, emporter par l' Iron man.

-Je suis tous ouï, déclara Loki avec sarcasme.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce Chapitre? Dites moi ce que en penser avec une petite Reviews ! <strong>

**Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! ;)**


	6. 5 :Les sautes d'humeur de Gloria

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice !:D**

**Comment ça va bien ? Moi ça va un peut près malgré le fait que les examens qui approche, mais je me remonte le moral en écrivant la suite des aventures de Gloria;)**

**Voici justement le Chapitre 5 !**

**Les personnages d'Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les personnages de Gloria et Killian sont de ma création.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Les sautes d'humeurs de Gloria<p>

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est réunit, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer qui est ce Néogothique ? Pourquoi il a enlever le Tesseract et ma cousine ?

Voilà la déclaration du grand Tony Stark, l'homme qui savait tous sur tout mais qui, sûrement l'une des rare fois dans sa vie, demander des explications sur la situation complètement loufoque du moment.

Après « l'enlèvement » de Loki et celle de Killian, tous le monde était rentrer au jet. Thor eut le droit à une belle gifle de la part de Gloria pour avoir agit sans avoir réfléchit et avoir entreiner dans sa course son fils. Ce geste décrocha un sourire à Loki et un soupire pour Killian. Il s'était tous ensuite rendu à l'héliporteur. Les super-héros étaient tous autour d'une table avec Gloria en complément. Loki avait était conduit à une cellule accompagner par des garde armé jusqu'aux dents et Killian airer dans l'héliporteur, réfléchissant au événements de la veille. Et nous revoilà avec la question que Tony poser.

Gloria soupira, elle était fatiguer, épuiser des événements et elle se sentait nauséeuse, sûrement du au stress. Elle prit quand même la peine de répondre à la question que lui poser son « cousin » :

-Bon je l'expliquerai qu'une seule fois et c'est tout, alors ouvrait bien grand vos oreilles. Tony, connais-tu Marie Claire de Lacour ?

-Euh je penses que c'est l'une de mes ancêtre et que c'est grâce à la fortune et au commerce de sa famille que les Stark sont ce qu'il sont aujourd-

-C'était ma sœur aîné, coupa Gloria.

Un silence ce fît avant que Tony ne reprénne :

-Je savais bien que cette chèvre t'avais fait quelque chose. Il t'a retourner le cerveau et tu délire complètement maintenant.

-Je t'assure que non, en résumé, je vivait au temps de Napoléon et mon beau frère était Anthony William Stark. Mon père avait fait fallite, Odin à proposer une caisse remplie d'or en échange d'une de ces filles. La fille fût moi et je me suis retrouver dans le harem de ses fils : Thor et Loki. Je suis tomber amoureuse du prince cadet Loki, nous nous sommes marier, donc j'ai manger une pomme d'or qui donne la même expérence de vie qu'un Asgardien, ce qui fait que j'ai deux cent vingt-cinq ans. Odin ne voyait pas ma relation avec Loki du bonne œil, si je peut me permettre la petite blague au passage, et ma exiler sur Terre. J'ai rencontrer Natasha à mon arriver et ma emmener au SHIELD. J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de mon chère et tendre Loki par la même occasion et onze ans plus tard, nous voilà ici autour d'une table dont je vais vous laisser m'éditer sur mon putain de monologue pendant que moi je cherche des toilette.

Et c'est sur c'est dernière parole que Gloria couru chercher des toilettes, la main devant la bouche, pour empêcher le contenue de son estomac de sortir laissant la salle dans un silence radio.

Tony avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson sortant de l'eau, Bruce ne croyait pas un traite mot de ce que venait de dire la jeune femme, Natasha soupira et se leva pour retrouver Gloria tandis que Thor ne dit rien, réfléchissant sur le fait que son frère est enlever le Tesseract.

-OK alors soit j'ai une famille qui est vraiment singlet, soit j'ai une famille vraiment singlet. Dans tous les cas, on est tous des barjo, débita Tony se frottant les yeux en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dite Bruce, vous ne voulait qu'on aille jouer dans le laboratoire ?

-Ouais, je vous suis, répondit Bruce en se levant de table.

* * *

><p>Gloria était affalé au dessus des toilettes, rendant ce qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatigué de tout ce bordel, elle voudrait rentrer chez elle avec son fils et reprendre une vie normal comme elle avait il y a quatre jours. La fatigue, le stress du au agissement de Loki, ses sentiments vis à vis de ce dernier ainsi que Steve, devoir encore une fois raconter son passer et le fait d'être dans une sorte d'avion-vaisseau , tous cela lui avait retourner l'estomac.<p>

-Gloria, tu es encore à l'interrieur ?

-Ouais, répondit-elle en tirant la chasse d'eau et allant passer de l'eau sur son visage. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en sortir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que tu vas encore vomir toute la journée ? Demanda la Russe avec sarcasme.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter tous se qui se passe dehors.

-Si tu veut en discuter, sors et nous parlerons Gloria.

Cette dernière soupira, sortant blanche comme un linge, les larmes au yeux et regarda Natasha d'un air d'épuisement.

La rousse, prit son bras et commença à marcher vers les quartiers de repos, caressant le bras de son ami, lui disant par la même occasion quel devrait se calmer, se reposer un peut car elle avait une mine affreuse.

Arrivant au quartier réserver au femme, Natasha déposa Gloria sur le lit, cette dernière s'allongeant sur le lit, posant son bras sur son front pour se protéger de la lumière de la pièce.

-J'ai peur, déclara Gloria d'une voix pleine de sanglot.

-Peur de quoi ? Peur pour Killian ou du jugement de cette abrutit d'Iron Man ?

-J'ai peur pour Loki, Natasha, dit Gloria en fixant le plafond. J'ai peur de toute les idées et les plans qu'il a en tête. J'ai peur qu'il ne se détruise. J'ai peur que le SHIELD ne lui fasse du mal. Natasha, comment est ce possible que j'aime encore cette abrutie de Dieu Nordique après toutes ses années ? Comment ce fait-il que j'aime encore ses caresses et ses baisers après ce qu'il ma fait ?

Natasha resta interdite, ne sachant quoi lui répondre car elle ne connaissait elle même rien en l'amour. Pour elle, l'amour ce n'était que pour les enfants. Mais l'amour de son amie pour ce criminel était tous sauf un amour d'enfant. Elle se contenta de caressait les cheveux de son amis comme pour rassurer un enfant qui avait fait un cauchemar .

-On ne fera rien de mal à Loki du moment qu'il nous dit où est le Tesseract.

-Mais c'est là où est le problème !

Elle se redressa furieuse, se levant devant son ami.

-Cette abrutie de connard de malicieux bouc ne dira jamais où est ce foutu cailloux ! Une fois, il m'a fait galérait un ans a chercher un bouquin que j'appréciais et dont il ne me rester que la fin à lire juste parce qu'il aimait bien me voir en colère ! Alors ce n'est pas le SHIELD qui va réussir à lui soutirait quoi que ce sois !

-Calme toi Gloria, déclara Natasha attrapant les épaules de son amie pour la faire se rasseoir sur le lit, mais cela était vain.

Gloria commença a tourné en rond traitant de tous les nom possible le Dieu Nordique, le traitant aussi bien en Anglais, en Français et même une langue que Natasha ne connaissait pas qu'elle déduisit comme étant de l'Asgardien.

-Sa t'arrive souvent d'avoir des saute d'humeur comme çà ? Il y a deux minute tu étais presque en larme pour lui et maintenant, tu dis vouloirs l'égorger vif ou je ne sais quoi.

-Non jamais, ah si, sa m'arrive souvent quand ce jolie cœur de Loki n'est jamais très loin. Même quand j'étais enceinte de Killian je n'ai jamais eut de saute d'humeur mais quand cet idiot refait surface, il arrive à me faire péter les plombs !

Et c'est sur ses mot que Gloria sortit, furax, se dirigeant vers la cellule où était détenu Loki, laissant Natasha avec une nouvelle hypothèse sur les couples d'amoureux : « l'amour te fait agir comme un enfant ».

Elle ralentissa ses pas quand elle entendit la voix de Killian parlant avec son père.

-Je vais essayais, mais je suis pas sur dit arriver.

-Tu es mon fils non ? Alors tu y arrivera. Concentre toi.

Gloria approcha et pu constater que Killian était assis en tailleur face à son père, dans la même posture que se dernier, dernière la vitre de verre.

Killian fermait les yeux, les mains contracter face à face devant lui et Loki attendait que quelque chose se produise.

Puis une sorte de boule d'énergie se matérialisa entre les mains du jeune garçon qui rouvrit les yeux.

-J'ai réussi ! S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

-Très bien Killian, tu es plus doué que je ne l'était à ton ages, répondit Loki la voix pleine de fierté. Tu seras sans nul doute, un grand magicien. Je suis fière de toi Killian.

Les yeux de Killian s'illuminèrent, toujours le même sourire coller sur les lèvres.

-Apprend moi autre chose, demanda le petit prince, je veux savoir contrôler mes pouvoirs de glace sans qu'il n'agisses sous l'effet de mes émotions.

-Plus tard mon fils, répondit Loki en se relevant, je crois que ta chère mère est quelque chose à me dire, cela fait une petite dizaine de minutes qu'elle nous observe.

Gloria soupira et s'avança vers son Amour qui la rendait complètement folle et son tendre fils, qui la rendait tous aussi folle lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle attrapa Killian, le serrant dans ses bras et regarde Loki dans les yeux, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres :

-J'étais venu pour passer mes nerfs sur toi mais la scène père/fils ma attendrit.

Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils, se dernier affichant une moue qui voulait dire « arrête maman, j'ai onze ans maintenant » puis il afficha une moue de surprise, se retournant vers sa mère instantanément, l'observant de haute en bas, se qui inquiéta cette dernière.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Killian ? Demanda-t-elle alors que Loki se rapprocha de la vitre comme s'il ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de son fils.

Killian prit un air joyeux et mystérieux puis sortit de l'étreinte de sa mère pour se dirigeait vers la sortit tout en disant :

-Rien, rien, je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même, sa serait pas marrant sinon.

Puis il laissa là sa mère et son père ne comprenant pas l'allusion de son fils.

-Si tu me dit après çà que ce n'est pas ton fils, c'est que le Tesseract t'ai retourner le cerveau, mon Amour.

Elle s'approcha de la vitre posa sa main déçu, ou se tenait la main de Loki de l'autre coté de la vitre de verre.

-Dit moi où le Tesseract Loki et nous pourrons être enfin réuni. Toi, moi et Killian. Enfin en famille.

Il prit un air torturai, baissant les yeux vers le sol, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitude, lui qui était toujours fière et malicieux en toute circonstance.

-Je fait çà pour vous protéger de quelque chose de bien pire que tous ce que tu as rencontrer jusqu'ici Gloria. Si je ne lui remet pas le Tesseract, ils vous tuera, toi et Killian.

-Qui sa « lui » ? demanda Gloria.

Loki releva la tête, regardant sa femme dans les yeux et dit d'une voix glacial :

-Thanos, le Titan fou.

* * *

><p><strong>Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre je le reconnaît mais promit, il n'y aura que de l'action dans le prochain;) Quelqu'un à une idée sur ce que Killian à découvert ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plus ? Reviews mes chères amies !<strong>

**Rendez vous au chapitre suivant !**


	7. 6: La protection d'une mère

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice ! :D**

**Je vous livre ce chapitre un peut un avance comparait à ce que j'avais prévu mais j'était inspirer x)**

**Alors voici le chapitre 6 avec au rendez-vous des réconciliations et des disputes ;)**

**Les personnages d'Avengers appartiennent à Marvel, seule Gloria et Killian sont de ma création !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture! **

**PS: Merci pour ta Reviews Mia, cela ma beaucoup aider pour l'écriture expresse de ces chapitres ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : La protection d'une mère<p>

Gloria airait dans les couloirs, pensant à la révélation que Loki lui avait faite. Thanos. Le Titan fou. Celui qui avait été bannie il y a des siècles, des neufs royaumes et devait airé quelque part dans la galaxies. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi ce titan s'en était prit à son époux. Elle allait poser cette question quand Natasha arriva, demandant un entretient priver avec le détenue. Ce dernier prit son air malicieux, près à débiter tous les mensonges qu'il avait eut le temps de préparer dans sa cage de verre, près à mettre en marche les premier rouage de son plans.

Elle percuta quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un au tournant d'un couloir. Elle s'excusa et leva les yeux vers la personne se tenant devant elle : Steve. Les événements s'enchénant tellement rapidement lui avait fait complètement oublier l'existence de son « petit ami « et elle en avait honte à en rougir. Elle prit un air de pardon et commença :

-Steve, i-il faut qu'on parle.

-Cela n'est pas nécessaire Gloria, je crois que j'ai comprit de quoi la discussion retournera. Tu aimes encore Loki n'est ce pas ?

Elle avait honte. Honte de se rendre compte qu'elle avait utiliser un être aussi gentille que Steve pour essayais d'oublier quelqu'un qu'elle aimer encore. Honte de se sentir aussi minable face au grand Captain America. Elle aquiessa de la tête, les yeux rivait vers le sol. Puis elle fut plaquer contre le torse de Steve, enserrer par les bras muscler de ce dernier.

-Je sais que çà ne doit pas être facile. Je ne sais pas se que je ferai si la femme que j'aimais revenait. Mais malgré ce que je ressens à ton égard, je serais toujours là pour toi, en tant qu'ami, confident et tous se que nous étions avant de commencer une relation qui fût bref et éphémère. Par contre, sache que si Loki te fait le moindre mal, il recevra mon bouclier et mon poing en pleine tête.

-Je crois qu'il faudra faire la queue Captain, Natasha et Tony seront sûrement les plus rapide à réagir, dit-elle dans un rire honnête. Merci Steve, d'être mon ami.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, un baiser tendre et qui se voulait amical. Un baiser d'en revoir. Elle sortie de son étreinte, continuant sa route, une larme roulant sous sa joue.

Elle passa alors devant le laboratoire de Bruce et Tony et entreprit d'y entrer, voulant s'expliquer avec l'Iron Man.

-Salut, fit-elle en levant la main comme si de rien n'était en entrant dans la pièce.

-Tien voilà ma cousine, enfin je devrait plutôt dire mon ancêtre ? Enfin comment devrais-je t'appeler maintenant ? Demanda amèrement Tony.

-Tu es fâché Tony ?

-Non, je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'étais le seule couillon à ne pas être au courant de qui était ma famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais fâché comme tu viens de le souligner.

Elle alla ensuite en face de Tony, enfin en face de son écran tactile et elle vira d'un coup de doigt tous ce que l'écran afficher pour se retrouver en face de lui.

-Je suis toujours moi Tony. Je suis toujours la Gloria qui aime bien descendre une bouteille de vodka avec toi quand tu te sentais mélancolique, je suis toujours la mère qui engueulais son stupide cousin parce qu'il a ramener son fils trop tard, je suis toujours la Gloria qui aimait pavanait sur les tapis rouge à ton bras et critiquer avec tous le sarcasme possible les personnes présentes. Le fait que je suis plus vieille que toi change vraiment quelque chose ?

-Ben... , commença-t-il en réfléchissant et retroussant son nez comme quand il voulait faire une critique pas très jolie jolie sur la personne en face de lui.

-Pas de blague sur les vieux où je te donne un coup de pied bien placer où tu pourra pleurer le fait de pas avoir de petit Iron Man.

Il referma sa bouche alors qu'il allait faire une blague bien corsé sur les vieilles et ravala sa salive avant d'étirer un sourire sur c'est lèvre.

Un silence serein reigner alors dans le laboratoire, Killian ayant rejoins sa mère, toujours le regard malicieux envers sa mère, s'asseyant sur la table à coté de Tony quand Fury entra dans le labo, vraiment furie :

-Stark, qu'est ce que tous cela signifie ?

-Je me posais également la même question à votre sujet, répondit Tony.

-Vous devez localiser le cube cosmique.

-L'algorithme progresse, intervient Bruce. Des qu'il l'aura localiser à un kilomètre près, cela s'affichera sur l'écran derrière vous.

-Et on vous rendra votre cube, les doigts dans le nez. C'est quoi la phase deux ? Demanda Tony en regardant son écran.

-Utiliser le cube pour produire de nouvelle arme, déclara Steve en rentrant dans le laboratoire et déposa se qui ressembler à la nouvelle arme. Désolé, l'informatique et un peut trop lente pour moi.

-Agent Rogers, nous avons compiler les information concernant le Tesseract, cela ne veut pas dire …

-Le Tesseract est une relique Asgardienne, intervient Gloria en se rapprochant du colonel. C'est une relique très puissante qui est déjà une arme massive à elle même, je vous défend de l'utiliser comme-t-elle. Les conséquences seraient plus que désastreuse.

-Depuis quand vous êtes l'ambassadrice d'Asgard Agent de Lacour ?

-Pardon Fury mais qu'est ce que vous mentiez ? Intervient Tony en tournant son écran vers l'intéresser où se dessiner des plans de construction d'arme à base du Tesseract.

Fury ne dit plus rien, démasquer, mis à nu tandis que Thor et Natasha entrait en scène.

Tous le monde est là, géniale, pensa Gloria sentant la grosse embrouille à plein nez.

Bruce commencer à réclamer justice, demandant pourquoi le SHIELD créait des armes à base de Tesseract . Fury soupira et pointa un doigt vers Killian :

-A cause de lui.

-Moi ? Demanda Killian, comprenant trop tard de qui il se retourna.

Gloria se mit devant Killian, l'air furieuse tels une lionne près a bondir pour défendre ses petits.

-Vous créez des armes pour vous défendre contre un enfant ? Demanda Gloria amèrement.

-Il a réussit à tuer un monstre de fer de sang froid, qui c'est ce qu'il serait capable de faire lorsqu'il s'énervera de nouveaux ? Et vous et Thor êtes tout aussi responsable. Vous venez d'autre planète, qui c'est qu'elle autre monstre pourrait atterrir sur Terre.

-Insinuez vous que Killian, prince d'Asgard, soit un monstre ? Demanda Thor, la rage lui montant à la tête.

-Depuis quand es-t-il prince ? Il a été exilé en même temps que sa mère non ? Et son père est un criminel.

-Comment oser vous ?! S'énerva Gloria, s'entant son humeur virait à l'orage.

-Je ne vous laisserait jamais toucher ne serait qu'à un seul cheveux de ma cousine et de mon neveu, intervient Tony.

-Moi également, intervient Steve.

-Je crois que je serait plus utile que vous Captain, après tout vous n'êtes plus tous jeune, répondit Tony en se tournant vers Steve.

-Et vous qu'êtes vous sans votre armure ? Demanda Tony.

Tony et Steve se mit à se disputer de leur coté tandit que l'autre groupe s'énervait face à Fury . Il ne vire pas que Bruce s'approcher dangereusement de la lance de Loki. Gloria était à boue, elle s'entait une drôle d'énergie provenir d'elle ne savait où et ses main s'illuminèrent l'espace d'un instant d'un jaune doré éblouissant tandis que sa soif de protection prenait le dessus, tous le monde se tourna alors d'elle.

-Maman ? Demanda Killian perturber par ce qui se passer.

Gloria reprit conscience et se calma instantanément, se qui fit disparaître le rayonnement. Elle regarda ses mains, ne comprenant pas se qui venait de ce passer mais nu pas le temps de se poser la question que tous le monde porta son regard vers Bruce, la lance de Loki en main.

-Reposer cette lance, Docteur Barner, demanda calmement Natasha.

Le Docteur regarda sa main tenant le sceptre, prenant conscience de se qu'il tenait. Tous restère silencieux un moment. Beaucoup de question trotter dans les esprit de tous et la confiance des un des autre était plus que tout en doute. Un bip sonore se fit entendre, celui qui provenait de l'écran où devait s'afficher l'emplacement du Tesseract. Banner posa immédiatement la lance, se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur, tandis que les disputes reprenaient entre Thor qui réclamer son droit sur la relique, Tony et Steve se défiant. Bruce découvrit l'emplacement du Tesseract : le vaisseau. Puis une explosion suivit, envoyant Natasha et Bruce au sous sol, Tony et Steve à travers la vitre et Thor, Gloria et Killian d'un autre côté.

L'évasion de Loki venait de commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre ? Quels sont ses étranges pouvoirs que développe Gloria ? Des idées ? Cela vous a-t-il plus? Reviews alors ;)<strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre avec un nouveau personnage! ;)  
><strong>


	8. 7: Une vie perdue,une vie nouvelle

**Bonjour Bonsoir mes chère lectrice ! :D**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier toutes celle qui me follow et qui ont ajouter cette fanfiction dans leur histoire favorie. Sachez que cela me touche énormément et me donne la force et le courage de poursuivre cette histoire ;) **

**Merci également en Mia pour ces reviews :D**

**Donc voilà le chapitre 7, dont je m'excuse tout de suite pour sa petitesse mais je ne voyait pas ce que je pouvait écrire de plus, le découpage pour le chapitre suivant aurait était bizare. **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture à toutes ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 : Une vie perdue, une vie nouvelle<p>

Gloria se réveilla, les paupières lourdes, les membres engourdies du à l'explosion qui était survenue il y a cinq minutes. Killian était à son chevet et l'appeler désespérément.

-Maman ! Maman tu vas bien ?

-Je crois oui, répondit Gloria en se redressant assez rapidement.

-Doucement, ne vas pas trop vite dans tes mouvement. Tu as mal au ventre ?

Killian posa sa main sur le ventre plat de sa mère, attendit quelque instant sous le regard interloquer de cette dernière puis soupira de soulagement:

-Ouf, tous le monde va bien.

-Mon chéri, tu m'expliques ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu dis que tous le monde va bien ? Ou est cet abrutie de Thor ?!

Killian se redressa et aida sa mère à faire de même :

-Thor est partie voir si l'explosion était l'œuvre de pa- de Loki, il faut vite aller le rejoindre.

Il prit la main de sa mère et commença à courir vers la cellule du Dieu de la Malice entraînant sa mère dans sa course. Cette dernière paniquait, commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir son fils en disant que tous le monde était sain et sauf, mais elle ne voulait pas le croire.

-Killian, explique moi ce que tu trouvais si drôle lorsque je parlais avec ton père ! Dit moi pourquoi tu as touché mon ventre tous à l'heure ! Dit le moi Killian !

-J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire maman ? C'est pourtant tellement évident, enfin pour un magicien je suppose. C'est grâce à lui que tu n'as eut aucune égratignure en tombant lors de l'explosion, c'est lui qui à manifester ses pouvoir en sentant ta colère monter contre Fury.

-Qui sa lui ?!

-Qu'est ce que tu es bornée ! Mon petit frère bien sur !

Gloria s'arrêta de courir, le choc des mots se faisant un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle tombait toujours (enfin c'était que la deuxième fois) enceinte dans les pires moments ? Et puis elle avait eut tellement de mal à avoir Killian qu'elle ne croyait pas, qu'en une seule nuit, elle retomberait dans se bonheur immense aussi facilement. Mais tous les symptômes qu'elle avait eut lors de sa grossesse précédente n'était pas du tout les mêmes.

Elle n'avait pas ses horribles douleurs glacial dans le bas du ventre au contraire elle avait plus que chaud comme bercer par le soleil.

Elle n'était pas aussi sereine, au contraire elle était plus que sur les nerfs.

Elle n'avait pas eut de nausée au du moins très peut, et la elle avait envie de rendre tous ses organes.

Killian n'avait pas manifesté ces pouvoirs avant ses trois ans alors que d'après ce dernier, la lumière de tout à l'heure proviendrait de ce petit être grandissant en elle.

Pendant que toute ses questions la submergea, elle mit ses mains sur son ventre, comme un automatisme et la réalité lui frappa à la figure.

-Un bébé ? Demanda-t-elle un bonheur infini envahissant chaque partie de son corps,. Et un garçon si je crois se que tu viens de dire.

-Non en faite je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille mais vu les grands pouvoirs qu'il manifeste et que quatre vingt-cinq pour cent de la population magique sont des hommes, je crois que c'est un garçon.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés maman, sa me répugne d'avance. On reparlera de sa plus tard mais il faut tout d'abord retrouver Thor et Loki.

Ils se remirent ensuite à courir en direction de la cellule de verre, Gloria se faisant à l'idée de sa grossesse inattendu. Il arrivèrent au bou du couloirs menant à la cellule et cirent Thor, devant la cellule de Loki, cette dernière s'ouvrant pour laisser sortir Loki.

Thor s'avança avant et bondit sur le clone de Loki, se dématérialisant tandis que Thor se retrouva enfermer à la place du Dieu de la Malice œuvrant dans le Chaos.

-Non ! Cria Gloria en arrivant dans la pièce. Loki ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Relâche le immédiatement !

-Si je le laisse agir Gloria, il gagnera et je ne pourrait accomplir ma mission.

-Mais il doit y a un autre moyen Loki! Nous pouvons nous défendre contre …

-Pas un geste ! Cria Phil pointant se qui ressembler à une nouvelle arme sur Loki.

Loki se tourna alors vers l'homme qui le menacer, levant les mains en signe de capitulation.

Coulson affichait un sourire de fièreté, tandis que Killian avait un regard terrifier.

Coulson parler de son arme tandis que Killian comprit et regarder la silhouette de son père se matérialiser derrière l'agent.

Coulson fut poignarder dans le dos tandis que Killian hurlait, réagissant trop tard.

Thor hurla sa haine en tapant sur sa prison de verre. Gloria étouffa un crie en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche, les larmes lui montant au regarda son père avec incompréhension, la déception se lisant sur son visage. Gloria se rua au chevet de l'agent agonisant, lui suppliant de tenir bon, lui suppliant de garder les yeux ouvert, lui suppliant de rester en vie.

Loki avança vers le tableau tactile qui server à lâcher la prison de verre dans le vide. Ce qui fit sans tarder. Thor tomba alors dans le vide, dans la prison de verre.

-Pourquoi tu fais tous çà ? Demanda calmant Killian, se qui contraster avec ses yeux exprimant l'incompréhension et la déception. Phil a prit soin de moi depuis tout petit, Thor est mon oncle, ton frère ! Pourquoi tu veux créer tous se chaos ?!

-Pour te protéger Killian ! S'emporta le Dieu Nordique. Pour toi et ta mère !

-Arrête avec ces excuses minable ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! Et je suis capable de protéger maman !

-Capable de la protégé ?! Que faisait tu la dernière fois quand elle était sur le point de mourir ?! Que faisais tu Killian ?!

-C'est toi qui a envoyer le Destructeur ! Toi qui ai tuer maman !

-Arrêtez tous les deux !

Une puissante vibration se fit sentir dans toute la pièce au moment au Gloria se manifesta. Elle se releva, les yeux dégoulinant de larmes, les mains brillant d'une lumière inhabituelle, les mâchoires serraient.

-Phil ne méritait pas de mourir, Thor non plus, combien de personne va tu encore tuer à cause de nous ?!

-Gloria … tenta Loki, inquiéter par ce qu'émaner son épouse.

-Tais-toi !

Elle leva les mains vers son Amour, pour le sommer d'arrêter, et sans qu'elle ne le veuille, un puissant rayons de lumière sortie des ses mains, frappant de plein fouet Loki, l'envoyant à travers un mur, le clouant au sol.

Gloria sentit ses force l'abandonner, elle se sentit faible, elle sentit le sol se rapprochait trop rapidement, et puis, le trou noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon d'accord, on a un nouveau personnage qu'on ne voit pas mais qui ce manifeste déjà énormément non? Alors, contentes pour Gloria ? ;) un garçon ou une fille ? <strong>**Reviews les amies ! ;)**

**Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !**


	9. 8: Conseil de famille

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice ! ;)**

**Je vous livre le chapitre 8 :)**

**Merci à toutes celle qui me suive et qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction dans leur histoire favorite . Merci également à Mia pour ses reviews à chaque chapitre :)**

**Je lance aussi une requête auprès de vous: ayant pris conscience que mes grosses fautes d'écriture pouvait gêner quelque peut votre lecture, je suis à la rechercher d'une personne qui aurait l'amabilité de corriger mes chapitres au fur et à mesure des publications. Merci de me laisser un MP pour me faire part de votre candidature si on peut appeler ça comme ça x) **

**Les personnages d'Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Gloria, Killian et le Bébé (je ne vais pas vous dire son nom maintenant voyons ;)) sont de ma création.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 : Conseil de Famille<p>

Loki se relevait des décombres qu'avait causer sa chute. Encore à moitié assommer, il ne comprenait pas comment sa femme avait-elle pu utiliser de telle pouvoir ? Elle était humaine et même si elle pouvait vivre aussi longtemps qu'un Asgardien, cela ne faisait pas d'elle une créature de ce peuple. Il retrouva son fils agenouiller près de son épouse, cette dernière était aussi blanche qu'une morte. Le garçon essayait de réveiller cette dernière, par des crie et des secousses. Loki le rejoignit, regarda sa femme avec surprise, puis la prit dans ses bras, saisit la main de son fils qui protesta en le traitant de multiple nom et se téléporta jusqu'à la tour Stark.

-Lâche moi ! Déclara Killian en se dégageant de son père.

-Calme toi Killian, dit-il en déposa Gloria sur le canapé en cuire blanc de la tour.

Il plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa belle et une lumière verte en sortie. Il la scanna pour trouver l'anomalie, pour savoir pourquoi elle avait ce genre de pouvoir alors que ce n'était pas dans sa nature, puis il trouva. Il trouva se qu'il n'avait pas su trouver il y a onze ans de cela. Il découvrit le fœtus, son futur bébé, émanant déjà une puissante magie. Son visage émanait tous le champ lexical de la surprise. Puis il regarda son fils, se dernier partager entre l'hilarité du visage de son père et l'envie de lui casser sa belle tête pour les événements de l'instant précédent.

-Surprise ? Déclara-t-il en levant les mains en l'air avant de les rabaisser en soupirant. Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être pitoyable, tous les deux. Tes vraiment venu pour mettre le chaos partout, même en ma mère et elle, elle l'accepte sans rechigner. Ne vas pas croire que je ne suis pas ravi d'avoir un petit frère .. ou petite sœur mais franchement, c'était pas le moment, surtout avec ton cerveau complètement retourner et instable !

Loki était encore sous le choc, n'écoutant pas vraiment le monologue que dépiter son fils. Comment pouvait-il être encore père avec tous se qu'il faisait ? Comment cette femme pouvait encore lui prouver tant d'amour alors qu'il ne mériter que de mourir seul dans les pires circonstances possibles ?

Il commençait à réaliser que la vie que lui garantissait Thanos ne serait que honte et toute cette honte serait répercuté sur ces enfants. Et puis, il sentait encore le pouvoir de cette pierre qui orner sa lance, une pierre d'infinité. Cette pierre réveillait se qu'il avait de plus mauvais en lui, cette pierre qui lui susurait qu'il avait le droit de gouverner et de prendre ce qui lui était du. Il savait pourquoi Thanos lui avait donné cette lance, il savait que Thanos connaissait la partie noire de son coeur et il savait inconsciemment qu'il se faisait manipuler, lui, le Dieu de la Malice.

Gloria commença à s'agitait, se réveillant doucement, ouvrant les yeux en se demandant où elle se trouvait, perdu. Puis elle se souvenue des événements de l'instant précédent : la mort de Coulson, la puissante vague lumineuse, ce qui se propulsa de ses mains. Elle se redressa brutalement, mit ses mains sur son ventre, inquiète pour son bébé :

-Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement Loki en embrassant sa belle sur le front.

Elle repoussa violemment Loki puis se releva, se rassurant de la présente de Killian, assis, fatiguer des situations complètement saugrenue auquel il était témoin.

-Toi …, dit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Loki.

Elle allait enchaîner sur un monologue cinglant qui laisserait le Dieu de la Malice sans voit, mais un haut de cœur la prit soudain. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et partit réfugier sa tête au plus près, c'est à dire lévier du bar.

-Oui mon cœur ? Tu allais dire ? Demanda Loki avec un sarcasme non dissimuler, se tournant vers son fils qui afficher un air de dégoût face au bruit qu'éméttait sa mère en rendant le contenu de son estomac.

-Je vais mourir, déclara Gloria en s'essuyant la bouche et passant de l'eau sur son visage. Oh, suis-je bête, je suis déjà morte en faite !

Elle s'appuya sur le bar et regarda Loki, se dernier avait un regard grave imprimer sur le visage.

-Où on est Loki ? Demanda Gloria, ses yeux s'ancrant dans se de son époux.

-Dans une tour qui sera le décor du tournant de notre destinée Gloria.

-Notre destiné ? Mais elle est là notre destiné Loki ! Killian et ce bébé sont notre destiné !

-Mais quel destin auront-il avec un père comme moi ? Thanos me permet de vous donner un destin qu'Asgard ne nous accorderai pas. Je serai Roi de Midgard et vous régnerai à mes côtés.

-Mais tu es bouché ou quoi ? Intervient Killian. Je m'en contre fiche d'être prince !

-Tu ne veux pas être prince ? Reprit Loki regardant son fils. Mais quel surnom tes tu donner face au Destructeur ? Le Prince de Glace si je me souviens bien.

-Ne recommencez pas vous deux, dit de manière assez calme Gloria. Je ne veut pas déclencher quelque chose que je ne contrôlerai pas via le bébé, alors on va essayer de se calmer dans ce « conseil de famille ».

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé de cuir, face Killian et Loki. Les deux hommes firent la grimace, trouvant se terme trop ridicule.

-On a besoin de faire le point sur ce que l'on ressent, sur les événements qui se son produit et on ne ment pas messieurs, vous savez que de toute façon je le vois quand vous mentez.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent et levèrent en même temps les yeux au ciel.

-Bon qui veut commencer ? Demanda Gloria.

-Moi, dit Killian reprenant son air en colère en tournant légèrement la tête vers son père. Pourquoi tu nous a abandonné? Pourquoi tu as cru les conneries d'Odin alors que ma mère n'a jamais menti ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais été la pour moi ?

Loki entendait la souffrance de son fils dans sa voix et sa gorge se serrer. Que pouvait-il répondre ?

-Tu connais la souffrance de l'abandon à cause de moi Killian, tu sais que ce n'est pas facile de pardonner au personne qui vous ont abandonné. J'ai cru que ta mère m'avait abandonné. J'ai cru que je n'étais qu'un idiot de croire que j'avais le droit au bonheur. Mais tous cela était la faute d'Odin. Et ta souffrance est de ma faute. Je suis désolé Killian. J'ai reproduit les mêmes erreurs que celle qu'Odin m'a fait subir et je m'en voudrait éternellement pour cela mais sache que malgré tous ce que tu penseras et ressentira à mon égare, je t'aimerai toujours, mon fils.

Killian fixer un point au loin, les mâchoires serrer, des larmes de colère et de joie menaçant de s'abattre sur c'est joue.

Gloria était ému mais également stresser. Elle espérer que ses amis saisirer l'occasion du divertissement qu'elle exercer sur Loki pour l'arrête si la discussion familial ne fonctionner pas.

Loki regarda Gloria puis demanda :

-A mon tour, commença Loki un regard noir ce dessina sur ses trait tendis qu'il regarder Gloria. Tu croyais vraiment, ma belle, que ce stupide Captain réussirait à te faire oublier ma personne ?

-Je croyais en effet Loki, répondit immédiatement Gloria. Je croyais que tu ne reviendrait jamais après l'accident du Destructeur. Je croyais que ta folie et ta démence t'avais consumer. Je croyais que tu ne reviendrai ici que pour t'amuser comme l'instant que l'on a partager dans le désert. Mais je sais maintenant, que quoi qu'il arrive, je serait toujours amoureuse de toi Loki et aucun homme ne pourra me faire changer cela. Et puis, tu es mon mari et le père de mes enfants.

Loki se sentait idiot. Il avait été, l'espace d'un instant, jaloux de cet homme qui avait su séduire son épouse. Mais il savait que personne ne gagnerai face à leur amour. Puis il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec le bras droit de Thanos, le menaçant encore et encore, lui torturant l'esprit, lui rappelant ce qu'il perdrait s'il n'accomplissait pas sa tache. Il se leva, s'approchant de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras, caressant par la même occasion le ventre de cette dernière. Il aurait tellement voulue être là pour soutenir sa femme lors de sa première grossesse, aurait tellement voulue être là pour voir les premières fois de Killian. Alors il se promit d'être là pour lui, pour ce petit être grandissant au creux de son amour et pour cela, il devait obéir à Thanos.

-Je veux choisir le prénom du bébé, déclara Killian en rejoignant ses parents.

-Pardon? demandèrent ces derniers en baisant la tête vers leur fils.

-J'aurais plus de gout que vous en matière de prénom et puis connaissant maman, elle voudrait que ce soit toi qui décide, Loki, alors je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un petit frère ou une petite soeur au nom imprononçable.

Loki fit une grimace, entendre son fils l'appeler par son prénom au lieu d'un "père" ou même d'un "papa" lui fît mal. Mais son fils lui parler et ne le menacer plus de le tuer, ce qui était en soit un très grand point. Gloria ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils adoré, le sourire au lèvre.

-Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Les trois personnes se retournèrent sur un Tony Stark venant de se poser sur la plate forme d'atterrissage destiner à lui retirer son armure d'Iron Man.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre? :) Vous a-t-il plus ? Reviews! ;)<strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


	10. 9: Le retour du Prince de Glace

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère Lectrice !:D**

**Voici le chapitre 9 composer principalement d'action ;)**

**Comme d'habitude, les personnages d'Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Gloria, Killian et le futur bébé sont de ma création !**

**Je remercies se qui me suive, se qui ont ajoutée cette fanfiction dans leur histoire favorite et Mia pour ses reviews qui font toujours plaisir :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et que les batailles commencent !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Le retour du Prince de Glace<p>

Toute la petite famille se tourna vers la voix grave qui venait de les interpeller et découvrir Tony, se débarrassant de son armure à l'aide des bras mécanique de la plate forme, avançant dans son allée comme si tous ceci était normal. Il entra dans son salon, observant toujours de loin la scène incompréhensible qui se passer sous ses yeux : sa cousine et son neveu faisaient ami-ami avec l'ennemi pendant que l'héliporter était dans un état pas possible.

Gloria souffla de soulagement en voyant Tony franchir la porte, elle avait su ralentir les actions de Loki et ses amis avaient eut le temps de se remettre de toute la pagaille que son mari c'était amuser à déclencher.

Loki quitta les bras de sa femme pour avancer vers Tony, son sceptre apparu dans sa main :

-L'homme de fer est de retour, déclara-t-il dans un ton remplit de sarcasme. Pourquoi ? Pour jouer au héro de l'humanité, ou pour sauvait sa soit disant famille de moi ?

-Ben les deux ne serait pas mal en faite, déclara Tony se dirigeant vers le bar. J'avais l'intention de vous menacer et tous le blabla suivrait mais il y a urgence : Selvigg a déclenché le cube et on ne peut plus l'arrêter maintenant. Alors j'avais d'autre proposition : vous nous aidait à arrêter la connerie que vous avez déclencher sous le coup de votre folie et vous serez un héro au yeux de votre fils, ou vous continuer à jouer les méchants et nous, les Avengers, on vous mettra une sacré raclé et la honte se lira sur le visage de Gloria et Killian. Que préférait vous Rodolphe ?

Loki réfléchissait : il avait oublier que Selvigg continuer d'œuvrer pendant qu'il parlait avec son épouse et son fils. Il s'était promit de se battre pour ses enfants, de se battre pour ne plus laisser son épouse seule.

_Ton épouse ? As tu déjà oublier ce que tu voulais lui faire subir il y a de cela un an ? As tu oublier où est ta place ? As tu oublié se que je tu gagnerai en envahissant Midgard ? _

Son sceptre scintillait face à lui et une voix s'infiltra jusqu'à sa tête, une voix glacial, terrifiante : celle du Titans fous reprenant son contrôle sur le Dieu de la malice.

Un rire se fit entendre, un rire cruel s'échappant des lèvre de Loki. Il releva sa tête vers Tony, c'est yeux à l'ordinaire vert émeraude avait laisser place à un bleu étincelant.

-Croyez- vous vraiment que l'image qu'on cette … catin et celle de son bâtard de ma royal personne m'intéresse un tantinet sois peut ? Les menaces ne me feront rien mortel, les Chitauris seront bientôt là pour vous anéantir. Que pourrais-je redouter ?

Un froid glacial parcourra le dos de Gloria : Loki était une nouvelle fois posséder, comme avant la soirée en Allemagne. Le titan fou s'était une nouvelle fois initié dans sa tête et cela n'allait pas être beau à voir. Le froid ne venait pas que de l'attitude et des paroles cinglante de son époux, elle sentait Killian, blesser par les paroles de son père, réveiller sa colère et par la même occasion ses pouvoirs de glace, ce qu'il ne contrôler toujours pas. Elle prit la main de son fils, l'éloignant de Loki, pour leur sécurité à tous les deux.

-Je vous les dit plus haut il me semble, dit Tony en se versant un whisky, les Avengers, l'équipe des plus grand héros de l'univers, dont je fait partie bien évidement. Le nom est cool, hein ?

-Oui, je crois les connaître, dit Loki en avançant vers Tony le regard menaçant.

-Oui, faisons un appelle des troupe voulait vous ? Un Demi-Dieu venu d'une planète super lointaine et qui est par la même occasion votre frère, un super soldat qui est un vrai vieillard mais dont la force au combat est légendaire, un scientifique avec un gros problème caractériel et un couple de tueur d'élite. Vous avez foutue en rogne tous les personnes citaient plus haut ainsi que moi en touchant à ma planète et à ma famille.

-C'était mon plan. Croyez- vous vraiment que j'ai enlever cette concubine pour mon plaisir ? Elle a un lien avec chaqu'un d'entre vous, c'est le meilleur appât pour vous « foutre en rogne » comme vous dites. J'aurais dû la tuer avant que vous n'atteignez cette tour.

-Espèce de …, venait de crier Killian, retenue par Gloria, les yeux bleu glacial prenant place sur son visage, l'air de la pièce frôlant les zéro degrés. Tu nous as manipulé. Tous ce que tu m'as dit plutôt n'était que mensonges ?!

_Non! _Hurla intérieurement Loki

-Oui, dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Tu n'es strictement rien pour moi à part un obstacle , un déchet, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour.

Gloria sentit les muscle de son fils se relâcher, la température continuant de chuter dans la pièce, du givre commençant à apparaître. Puis son corps fût secouer, puis un murmure se fit entendre, ses cheveux prenant la teinture de la neige, comme la fois où il avait tuer le destructeur, puis un rire diabolique s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Gloria regardait son fils, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme çà. Tony non plus, et mit rapidement à son poignet un bracelet pour appeler l'Iron Man au cas où sa dégénérai.

Killian arrêta de rire et releva la tête vers son père, la surprise et la peur pouvant se lire dans les yeux du Dieu de la Malice.

-J'avais complètement oublier qu'on était des monstres. J'avais oublier ce que tu étais et ce que j'étais. Maintenant, tu vas payer !

Il pointa sa main vers son père et lança un flux de glace. Loki lévita et le flux s'écrasa contre le bar, projetant Tony à terre.

-Killian ! Cria Gloria. Arrête tout cela ! Loki est possédé ! Ce n'est pas lui !

-Reste en dehors de tous sa maman !

Il relança une attaque envers son père, ce dernier l'esquiva une nouvelle fois et lança une attaque à son tour contre son fils. Tony rejoignit comme il put Gloria, évitant les attaques des deux magiciens.

-Merde Gloria ! Qu'est ce qui passe la ? Ils sont entrain de démolir ma sublime Tour !

-On s'en fou de ta tour Tony. Il faut agir avant que l'un des deux ne se face blesser par l'autre !

-Personnellement, si Killian pouvait nous débarrasser de …

Elle attrapa par le col Tony, l'amenant près de son visage et lui dit, très lentement avec tous l'acidité qu'elle avait en elle :

-Si mon fils est touché par mon imbécile de mari, je le tue. Si mon mari est touché par mon fils, je te tue. Est-ce claire Tony ? Je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne un assassin !

Tony ouvrit ses yeux, surprit. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait Gloria aussi en colère.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai comprit. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es enceinte. JARVIS...

-Je suis enceinte, déclara-t-elle dans un soupire.

Tony la regarda, surprit. Il allait dire quelque chose, préparant déjà sa grimace quand il fut propulser par la baie vitré par l'une des attaque de Killian. On entendit alors le verre de la baie vitré se briser avec un Tony qui hurler un « QUOI ?! ».

Gloria se releva de sa cachette, regardant stupéfaite par où était passer Tony puis vit la capsule de l'armure d'Iron Man passer près d'elle avant de se précipité dans le vide.

Les échanges d'attaques se stoppèrent, les deux hommes se fixèrent toujours puis rivèrent leur regard vers le trou qu'avait crée Tony en tombant.

Iron Man apparut, regarda Loki et déclara :

-J'ai quelqu'un qui voulait vous livrer un petit cadeau et il s'appelait Phil.

Puis il envoya une roquette sur Loki, le clouant au sol dans un crie.

Tony regarda Gloria et Killian à tour de rôle :

-Ne t'en fait pas Tony ! Je me charges de calmer ses deux là !

-Mais...

-Putain Tony, ne me force pas à devenir méchante !

Puis Tony s'envola, demandant à JARVIS de noté quelque part que les femmes enceintes était les seules créature plus effrayante que Hulk lui-même.

Il s'envola puis s'arrêta, regardant le faisceau bleu provenant du Tesseract s'abattre dans le ciel.

Un portail s'ouvrit, laissant voir ce qui se passer dans l'espace, dans la Galaxie.

Les Chitauris descendirent, plongeant vers New York et ses habitant.

L'armé de Loki venait d'arrivée.

Tony s'envola vers eux, faisant exploser ses roquettes sur le plus d'extraterrestre possible, prenant son courage à de main vers ses inconnues menaçant de détruire sa planète. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et ils commencèrent à attaquer les passants. Hommes, femmes, enfant, peut importe : il était tous terrien et subirai la folie du Titan Fou.

La guerre des mondes venait de commençait.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, Alors ce chapitre ? Contente de revoir le Prince de Glace ou pas ? Reviews les amis ?<strong>

**Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant!**


	11. 10: L'attaque des Chitauris, part 1

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice! :D**

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte, je suis juste complètement surmener par les cours, la fatigue et tous ce qui s'en suis. **

**Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai mon permi ! (Youpi tous le monde s'en balance x) ) **

**Bref assez parler de moi, je vous livre le chapitre 10 qui sera diviser en deux avec des POV. C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce système de POV mais je trouve ça intéressant pour la suite des événements, à savoir, la fameuse attaque des Chitauris, pour avoir le point de vu de nos protagoniste. Ici il sera question d'un POV Gloria et un POV Tony.**

**Je me suis éclaté à écrire et penser comme Tony Stark (en faite, je suis autant barge que lui donc pas si compliquer en faite. Ma tête? Ca va, pas encore éclater et mes cheville pas trop enfler, vraiment.) **

**Je remercie encore ceux/celle qui me suivent et qui on ajoutait cette fanfiction dans leur favori. Merci à Mia pour ses reviews à chaque chapitre qui m'encourage vraiment. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 : L'attaque des Chitauris, part 1<p>

POV Gloria

Il faut vraiment que je me calme, il faut vraiment que tous le monde ce calme,y comprit ce petit bébé qui n'a que quelque jour et qui ce manifeste déjà beaucoup trop à mon goût. Génial, qu'est ce que sa va être quand je serai à neuf mois. Bon, concentrons nous sur plus important: Killian. Si je ne réussis pas à le raisonner, New York aura des problèmes météo aussi dramatique que l'armée d'alien débarquant sur Terre. Loki était au sol, essayant de se relever de l 'attaque donner par Tony et Killian le regarder, ricanant cruellement :

-Tu te dis un Dieu, commença Killian, mais depuis ton apparition sur cette planète, tu te fait mettre K.O. par des simples mortels comme moi.

-Tu es loin d'être mortel, Prince de Glace. Tu grandiras comme tous Asgardien, enfin si je te permet de vivre !

Loki se releva et lança une attaque contre Killian. Mais merde ! A quoi ils s'amusent ses deux là ? Qu'est ce que je peut faire ? Loki est complètement possédé par Thanos ou le Tesseract ou que sais-je et Killian est aveuglé par sa colère. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine. Si je m'interpose, Loki me tuera sans le vouloir. Mais il faut que j'agisse, pour eux deux, pour mon amour, pour mon fils. Alors je me mit entre les deux hommes et cria :

-Stop ! Je vous interdis de vous entre tuer !

Les coups s'arrêtèrent et les yeux se braquèrent sur moi.

-Éloigne toi Maman ! Il va te tuer !

-Je l'écouterai si j'étais toi ma belle, répondit Loki le sceptre brillant, près à l'attaque.

-Je ne partirai pas ! Même si on me torture, même si on m'exile sur une autre planète, même si je dois en mourir, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais !

Je hurlais ce que mon cœur me disait.

Certaine personne pourrais qualifier mon acte de courageux mais il en est rien. C'est un acte d'amour. Un acte que toute personnes pourrais faire par amour, qu'il sois passionnelle ou maternelle. La mort, le sacrifice est la plus belle preuve d'amour qui existe à ce jour, aussi malheureuse soit elle. Et voilà les larmes qui se mirent à couler. Foutue hormone.

Je regardais Loki dans les yeux, braquant sa lance sur moi, les mains tremblantes, secouant la tête d'un mouvement brusque comme pour ce débarrasser de quelque chose d'inconfortable : elle le savait, Loki se débattait pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais cela ne suffit pas et il attaqua, il _m'attaqua_.

Merde. J'allais mourir, comme çà, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Je ferma les yeux sous la peur de l'impact, attendant qu'Hela viennent me reprendre, sans avoir pu accomplir ma sois disant destiner, mais quand je rouvrit les yeux, je vit Killian devant moi, des main protectrice recroqueviller vers moi et un champs de force lumineux, doré, devant nous, où le flux d'énergie bleu c'était écraser dans un bruit sourd et s'étant retourner contre l'agresseur. Loki s'effondra à Terre, une fois de plus mais perdit conscience.

Le champs de force s'évapora, nous laissant moi et Killian bouche baie.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Gloria encore interloquer par ce qui venait de ce passer.

-Je... Je crois que c'est le bébé .. mais c'est impossible qu'il soit si puissant alors qu'il n'a que quelque jour. Il s'est protégé en te protégeant. C'est incroyable.

Je plaça mes mains sur mon ventre, me demandant comment cela était possible. Ce petit être n'avait, a tout casser, que cinq jours.

Soit, pour les Asgardiennes, les grossesses n'était pas les mêmes que les grossesses Midgardienne mais tout de même. Killian était née dans les normes terriennes, c'est à dire neuf mois de grossesses avec un bébé qui se manifester avec des gigotements comme tout bébé _normal. _Or, les grossesses Asgardienne ou même Jotun était plus … sportive ? Les femmes était enceinte pendant un ans et trois mois et le fœtus avait la morphologie d'un bébé complet au bout de trois mois, l'année restante servait au bébé à développer son système immunitaire hors normes, sa résistance physique et, dans les cas des magiciens, développer ses sens en matière de magie. Ce type de grossesse était extrêmement fatiguante pour les femmes d'Asgard, qu'est ce que se sera si c'est mon cas ? Merde. J'en aie pas fini bordel.

Loki, je commence vraiment à croire que tu veuilles me tuer.

Mais on parlera de sa plus tard, quand tous se merdier sera finit. Il faut que j'aille mettre à l'abri Killian et rejoindre Tony pour trouver un moyen de libérer Loki.

-Killian, il faut partir et vite, avant qu'il ne se réveille.

-Je crois que tu as raison.

Killian tremblait, terrifier par ce qu'il avait fait malgré lui. Mon pauvre chéri. Je voyais qu'il retenait ses larmes, je voyais qu'il était perdu et déçu. Je le prie dans mes bras, l'entreînant vers l'ascenseur, lui murmurant des parole réconfortante comme un enfant, car après tout, ce n'est qu'un enfant de onze ans qui à du grandir trop vite.

* * *

><p>POV Tony<p>

Sérieusement ? Non mais vous y croyait vous ? Depuis que ce stupide Dieu des chèvres est arrivée sur Terre, c'est le chaos complet dans ma tête. Déjà j'apprends que ma cousine est trois fois plus vieille que le Captain des Vieillard, mon neveu à des pouvoirs en mode diva des neiges qui est trop fragile émotionnellement et qui est prés à transformer ma tour en château de glace- tiens sa ferai un très bon scénario pour Disney ça-, ma très chère cousine est tombé enceinte -comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire- de l'ennemie publique numéro un et pour finir, une armée de pas beau tous moches venu d'une planète inconnue au bataillon, viens déclarer la guerre à la Terre.

Mais merde, je suis Tony Stark, l'Iron Man, celui qui à toujours un coup d'avance dans sa poche et là, il suffit que ce Monsieur Loki, qui, soit disant passant, porte un nom très féminin pour un homme, arrive pour que tout me saute au visage. Bientôt on viendra m'apprendre que mon père était une femme et qu'il a dépuceler l'autre Captain.

Merde. J'ai manquer de peut de perdre ma tête. C'est satané alien sont bien équipé dis donc !

Aller on se reconcentre Tony ! Quelque petite roquette par ci, quelque rayon laser par là et le tour est jouer nan ? Apparemment non puisqu'il pleuvait, comme vache qui pisse, des Chitauris. C'est pas Noël à ce que je saches ?

Il faut vite refermer ce faisceau spatio-temporel avant qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi ne sorte de je-ne-sais-où.

-Stark, on arrive, dit Natasha depuis le jet qu'elle conduisait

-Vous vous êtes arrêter vous prendre un Mc Do' ou quoi ? Demanda Tony. Prenez par Parc Avenue, je vous envoie les invités.

Aller Tony, on envoie la sauce au copain ! Et c'est satané alien qui me colle au basque, il est temps que je m'en débarrasse. Leur engin n'a pas l'air très sophistiquer, on va voir s'il arrive à virer de bord dans des virages serrer.

Bingo ! Un de moins.

Bon c'est quand ils veulent pour mettre le paquet le couple de super espion. Ah chose dite, chose faite : trois Chitauris complètement exploser dans le décors par une russe en rogne ! Yes ! Plus que...

-Monsieur, en voilà d'autre, intervient JARVIS.

-Super, déclara dans un soupire Tony, allons les accueillir.

Aller, c'est repartit. Je partit donc en direction du trou tout bleu dans le ciel, lançant tous ce que j'avais aux monstres qui me suivais, essayant de me débarrasser de ses pots de colles sans cervelle et .. mais merde. Ou sont passer le couple d'espion à deux balle et le Captain Glaçon? Et Barner ? Toujours pas remit de sa grosse colère ? C'est qu'on commence à en avoir besoin du Hulk. Surtout que …

Au merde. Encore une fois. Je ne dis que ça depuis un moment là mais la c'est une double, voir une triple merde. C'est quoi cette tortue croiser avec un Dinosaure géant qui vole dans le ciel ? Nan mais sérieux, on se croirait dans un Disney … ouais nan, on se croirait plutôt dans le film Alien croiser avec Jurasic Park.

Bien finit les références: il faut attaquer Willy.

-Stark vous voyais ça ? Demanda le Captain.

Ah bah ils sont vivant, génial.

-Voir est une chose, mais croire en est une autre. Ou est Banner, il est pas encore arrivée ? Parce qu'on a besoin d'une monstre tout vert et tout en colère là.

-Banner ?

Il est serrieux le Captain ? Il a pu oublier notre coéquipier le plus utile ? Alzheimer. Logique pour un vieillard de son âge.

-Tenait moi juste au courant de son arriver.

Il vaut mieux parler simplement à Papi Steve.

-JARVIS, trouve moi une faille à cette grosse tortue.

Vraiment, la journée aller être très très longue.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre ? x) Il vous a plus? Vous a fait rire ? Reviews les amis ;)<strong>

**Rendez vous au chapitre suivant !**


	12. 11: L'attaque des Chitauris, part 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice! :D**

**Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va impeccable! Je suis très inspirer en se moment, même si les publication ne sont plus très régulière. La fin de cette fanfiction approche (Peut-être encore 2-3 chapitre plus l'épilogue) et j'entamerais un petit Bonus. Je m'explique: ce sera une fanfiction de 12 chapitre sur l'année qui s'écoulera entre la fin de cette partie et la prochaine. Ce qui si passera ne sera pas très important, juste des moment drôle et divertissant sur la vie de nos personnage préférer pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la publication de la suite ;) **

**Bref, revenons à ce (petit) chapitre 11 :)**

**Il se découpre en deux partit comme le précédent: une dernière POV et la reprise du récit normal!**

**Attention, révélation importante pour le dénouement de l'histoire est au rendez-vous! **

**Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui au ajouter cette fanfiction à leur favori et merci beaucoup à Mia pour ces reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir! :D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : L'attaque des Chitauris, part 2<p>

POV Loki

L'Autre. Thanos. Le Tesseract. La germe de l'esprit emprisonnait dans cette lance. Qui me contrôle parmi tous cela ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus. Tous se que je sais, c'est que j'ai blessé mon fils sans le vouloir à cause de ce quelque chose. Je me releva après avoir été inconscient, regarda autour de moi, cherchant du regard Gloria et Killian mais ne les trouvant pas. Ils étaient partit ce mettre à l'abri.

Ouf.

Thanos en avait enfin finit avec moi, je retrouvais enfin usage de mon corps.

Je me précipita donc dehors et constata le massacre : les Chitauris faisait leur œuvre, détruisant tous sur leur passage, Homme, tour, voiture, et les « Avengers » lutter contre eux.

Mais c'était peine perdu.

Ce ne sont que de simple mortel, il n'arriveront jamais à bou de l'armée de Thanos.

-Loki ! Gronda Thor qui venait d'atterrir sur la Tour, brandissant Mjolnir au dessus de sa tête. Neutralise le Tesseract ou je le détruit.

Franchement, je me demandais si mon cher frère avait un cerveau sous sa masse de cheveux blondes.

-Thor, il est impossible de l'arrêter. Crois moi que j'aurais stopper tous ceci si je le pouvais.

-Assez de tes mensonges !

Thor rugissa comme un tigre avant de commencer à m'attaquer à grand coup de Mjolnir.

Je sais que je suis le Dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge mais je sais dire la vérité lorsque cela concerne ma famille, et cette dernière est en danger. Et Thor ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de s'amuser à me taper dessus avec son stupide marteau. Je lança ma lance, ne voulant plus approcher cette chose et me débattue comme je put avec ma dague et quelque clone mais Thor m'attrapa finalement par le cou, me pencha vers le vide et hurla :

-Voit ce que tu as fait ! Il faut arrêter cette folie mon frère !

-Mais tu es bouchais ou quoi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! Tous ça, c'est la faute de Thanos ! J'ai fait tous sa pour Gloria et Killian, pour que Thanos et son armé ne les tortures pas comme moi je l'ai été ! J'aimerai arrêter tous sa et mettre ma famille à l'abri, mais le titan fou est bien trop puissant !

Thor afficher son air bête et m'attira à lui, me tenant par la nuque.

C'était vraiment désagréable cette proximité mais je voyait qu'il essayait de lire en moi, de peser le vrai du faux. Alors je me contenta de le regardais, droit dans les yeux, le toisant de mon regard le plus sincère possible :

-Nous pouvons arrêter Thanos, ensemble, déclara Thor. Et puis, je ne voit pas pourquoi Thanos voudrai envahir Midgard.

C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi envahir Midgard ? S'il le voulait, il prendrait le Tesseract et tout serai régler. Et pourquoi l'avait-il dépossédé ? Que manigançait-il ?

Mais bien sur ….

-Tous ceci n'est qu'une distraction. Il a vu dans ma tête que les midgardiens étaient des êtres plus faible que nous et profite de cette faiblesse pour …. l'enfoiré. Thor, emmène moi vite au près de Gloria !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas où elle est mon frère.

-Alors trouve la, vite !

Thor m'attrapa et s'envola en faisant tournoyer Mjolnir, partant à la recherche de ses amis Venger.

Tout était tellement évident maintenant et cela m'horrifier.

Thanos, tu vas me le payer et ce, même si je doit y laisser ma vie.

Je protègerai ma famille et tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'un Dieu ferait par Amour.

* * *

><p>Gloria était sortit de la tour et courrait dans les rue de New York qui était maintenant peuplé de Chitauris. Elle cherchait désespérément Steve ou Tony mais les deux Vengeurs était en plein combat avec des Chitauris et une grande bête extraterrestre qui dévaster tous sur son passage.<p>

_Que faire ?_ Se demanda Gloria.

Killian était encore sous le choc de sa confrontassions avec son père.

Il se demandait si ce qu'il avait dit était les parole de celui qui le contrôler ou si c'était vraiment lui qui le penser.

Sa avait fait tellement fait mal.

Lui qui commencer à espérer une vie de famille comme dans ses rêve, mais ce rêve fut briser en quelque instant avec une seule phrase.

Il avait était en colère contre son père mais aussi contre lui même pour avoir reprit espoir et pour toujours gardait cette espoir en lui. Il était en colère car il ne voulait pas que son petit frère connaisse la même chose que lui.

Puis soudain il s'arrêta de courir et de penser puis se mit a regarder tous autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend mon trésor? Il faut vite trouver Steve pour ce mettre à l'abri ! Cria Gloria.

-Ce mettre à l'abri ? New York grouille de Chitauris et autre créature, on est d'accord ?

-C'est pas le moment de joue au plus malin Killian, soupira-t-elle.

-Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est pourquoi il ne nous attaque pas ?

Gloria se figea sous la révélation.

En effet, aucun Chitauris n'avait daigné lever le petit doigt sur eux alors que ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. Même si elle savait que si quelqu'un s'en prendrai à elle, le bébé les protégerait mais aucun n'osait s'attaquer à eux.

-Enfin, je vous ai trouver Lady Gloria.

Une voix glacial, roc, cassante c'était déclarer derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, Gloria se mettant devant Killian dans un geste protecteur, et le monstre leur apparu.

Une créature bleu avec une cape noir à capuche cachant son horrible visage déformer tout comme ses horrible main. Il portait une armure grise et noir proche du style Asgardien. Qui était-t-il ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Osa demander Gloria sur la défensive.

-Je me nomme l'Autre, serviteur du Roi de l'Univers, Thanos.

Thanos. Le Titan fou.

Gloria se mit a reculé prudemment, protégeant Killian de ces bras.

Mais ce dernier ne voulait pas être protéger : il voulait protéger.

Alors il se mit à son tour devant sa mère et leva son bras vers la créature, sa main dégageant une lueur bleu givrer, prêt à défendre sa mère si l'Autre attaquerai.

-Que voulez vous ?! Cria Killian. Que veut votre maître ?!

Pourquoi ce Titan s'en prenait à sa famille ? Pourquoi eux ?

Alors l'Autre se téléporta à la vitesse de la lumière pour réapparaître devant Killian.

Le garçon put voir un sourire cruel se dessiner sur le visage immonde de la créature avant que cette dernière ne déclare :

-Toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors ce Chapitre? Pourquoi Thanos veut Killian? Est ce que vous avez des idée ? Est ce que ce chapitre vous a plus? Reviews !<strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! ;)**


	13. 12: La prophétie du Ragnarök

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice! :D**

**Je vous livre en avance (oui, je suis généreuse en ce début de moi de décembre ;) ) le chapitre 12 :)**

**Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour l'atmosphère qui habitera ce chapitre vu le titre.**

**Sachez également que l'idée du Ragnarök était déjà prévue depuis longtemps (depuis que cette petite fanfiction à émerger de ma tête) et ce n'est pas la révélation du titre du futur Thor 3 par Marvel qui m'a fait changer mon scénario. J'étais peut être devin malgré moi mais pour moi, le Ragnarök est un phase trop importante dans la mythologie nordique pour passer à côté.**

**Enfin voilà votre chapitre 12! ;) **

**Je remercie encore, et ce ne sera jamais assez, ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui on ajoutait cette fanfiction à leur histoire favorite, ceux qui lisent et reste muet en espérant qu'il apprécie cette histoire autant que moi j'aime l'écrire et enfin merci à Mia pour ces reviews qui me donne vraiment du courage en ses temps d'examens. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12 : La prophétie du Ragnarök<p>

Thor avait réussi a rejoindre Steve et Tony entrain de ce battre ensemble contre une bande de Chitauris au sol, faisant leur possible pour protéger leur planète.

Thor électrocuta les monstres grâce à Mjolnir et s'approcha enfin de ses coéquipier qui reprenaient leur souffle. Il allait parler calmement mais fut couper par l'appelle au secoure désespérer de Loki :

-Homme de métal, le Soldat, savez-vous où se trouve Gloria et Killian ? Il faut vite les retrouver !

Tony et Steve se mit sur leur défensive, près à combattre le Dieu de la Malice mais Thor, voyant la méfiance de ses amis, se mit devant son frère, le protégeant et levant ses main pour apaiser ses amis :

-Loki n'est pas notre ennemi et a été libéré de l'emprise de Thanos mes amis. Ce dernier ne le contrôle plus comme nous avons put le constater jadis. On peut lui faire confiance.

-Faire confiance au Dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge ? Demanda Tony. C'est comme avoir confiance en Hitler, pour que comprenne notre petit Captain.

-Écoutez moi, reprit Loki. Vous aimez Gloria tout autant que moi ai-je raison ?

Il vit Tony redevenir plus sérieux et Steve baisser le regard, sûrement encore blesser de sa rupture avec cette dernière.

-Thanos est un titan très puissant qui s'entoure de personne toute aussi puissante. Ils les torturent et les utilisent à sa guise, ils les nomment ses « enfants ». Il a envahit Midgard pour me distraire, utilisant ma soif de vengeance et pour tester se peuple mais la conquête de cette planète n'était pas son but : Il veut Killian.

Thor, Tony et Steve le regardait avec incompréhension. Pourquoi envahir la Terre pour Killian ? Et comment Loki avait comprit tous cela ? Ils se posaient beaucoup de question et cela agacer Loki.

-Si vous pouviez m'aider à les retrouver immédiatement au lieu de vous torturer l'esprit sur des question mineur, cela m'arrangerait énormément, dit-il dans un sifflement remplie d'amertume.

Alors le Captain America se redressa, se réveillant de sa méditation, et proposa de chercher chacun de son coté, contacter les autre membres en leur demandant de les contacter s'il voyait la jeune femme et l'enfant. Tony fournit une oreillette « ensorceler » à Thor, demandant à ce dernier de rester près de Rodolphe car il ne faisait pas confiance au sorcier et de les avertir dès qui les retrouverais.

Puis ils partirent à la recherche de Gloria et Killian, chacun de leur côté comme l'avait proposer Steve, Loki espérant et priant les Norns pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

* * *

><p>Thanos voulait Killian mais pourquoi ? L'Autre se tenait devant Killian après avoir déclarer les intentions de son maître. Gloria avait réagit au quart de Tour. Elle attrapa son fils, le mit derrière elle pour le protéger et se tenu droite devant le monstre.<p>

-Vous ne poserez JAMAIS les mains sur mon fils, dit amèrement Gloria. Il faudra me passer par dessus avant.

L'Autre recula de quelque mètre face à Gloria, ce qui surprit cette dernière.

Il la toisa du regard, la regardant sous toute les couture, agacée par la tournure des événement, les mâchoires serré :

-Vous sous estimez votre valeur, Lady Gloria. Connaissez-vous la prophétie de la fin de toute chose ?

La prophétie de la fin de toute chose ? Elle en avait déjà entendu parler, par Frigga qui lui avait dit qu'Odin la redouter plus que toute autre chose et qu'il avait interdit à quiconque de la rencontrer sous peine de mort, espérant que le peuple l'oublie et qu'avec cette oublie, son non-accomplissement.

Le Ragnarök était ce que le Père de toute chose craignait le plus dans les Neuf Royaumes.

Voyant que Killian en avait pas conscience et que Gloria prenait un aire perplexe, l'Autre commença alors son récit, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvre:

-Quand l'amour entre un Fils des terre de Glace et d'une Fille des terre Éphémère donneront naissance au deux plus grand mage de toute l'Histoire de la Galaxie, Yggdrasil connaîtra un temps de terreur et de guerre. Le Prince de Glace déclenchera des événement qui causeront la perte des Neuf Royaume et qu'il ne pourra contrôler sous la menace du Titan Fou. La Rose de Lumière défendra le Royaume des Dieux contre son frère mais ne fera que le détruire dans la lumière des ténèbres. Tous sera alors plonger dans les Ténèbres les plus obscure . Seule la Déesse du Courage pourra changer le cour des chose et possédera le destin d'Yggdrasil entre ses mains.

Un silence qui sembla durait une éternité vint s'installer après le récit de l'Autre.

Gloria se figea, son visage plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Cela ressembler étrangement à ce qu' Héla lui avait dit juste avant de rejoindre son corps : sa destiné.

Sa destiné était le Ragnarök.

Et maintenant qu'elle lui était clairement dite, elle comprit que le Ragnarök parler de sa famille, de ses enfants.

Killian était le Prince de Glace, lui même se nommer ainsi et son second fils émané tous ce qui pouvait être qualifier de lumière.

Ses enfants était le Ragnarök. Cela était impossible mais à la fois tellement évident. Tout devenait clair, notamment la question de son exile : Odin avait sûrement découvert que Gloria serait la génitrice des créature qu'il redouter.

-Vous mentez ! Cria alors Killian, sortant sa mère de ses penser et rompant le silence pesant qui c'était installer. Je me fait appeler Prince de Glace mais je ne suis pas celui de cette fichu prophétie ! Jamais je ne détruirait quoi que sois surtout que je commence à contrôler mes pouvoirs ! Jamais je ne m'opposerai à mon frère et jamais au grand jamais je ne me ferai contrôler par ce Titan Fou !

L'autre se mit à rire, un ricanement glacial et tranchant comme un rasoir :

-Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'énonce le Ragnarök.

-Vous mentez ! Reprit Killian. Et puis, il n'y a pas de Déesse du Courage sur Asgard, ce que vous raconter n'est rien d'autre que des mensonge pour nous faire peur !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que le Ragnarök serait pour demain jeune prince.

-Taisez-vous !

Killian allait attaquer la créature qui lui torturer l'esprit mais ce dernier fut envoyer dans le décor grâce à Mjolnir.

Thor et Loki atterrirent près de Gloria et Killian, Thor rappelant son marteau, près à combattre des que l'Autre se remettrait sur pied alors que Loki c'était précipiter près de sa famille.

-Killian ! Par les Norns, je suis arrivé à temps.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras mais ce dernier le repoussa, sur la défensive puis hurla :

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Thanos ! Je ne me soumettrais jamais à ta volonté !

-Quoi ? Mais, je ne suis plus contrôler par ce monstre, je te le promet Killian ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tous ce que j'ai dit, je n'en penser pas un m...

Loki fut couper par le cri strident de l'Autre, appeler toute une armée de Chitauris pour l'aider à capturer Killian. Thor frappa de son marteau, commandant la foudre pour éliminer le plus possible d'ennemi.

-Ami Stark ! Hurla Thor dans son oreillette. Il nous faut des renfort ici !

-Hurle pas comme çà Point Break, répondit Tony. Le Captain et moi arrivons.

Se qui s'en suivit fût une bataille féroce entre les Avengers aider par le Dieu des Mensonges et l'Autre commandant son armée d'extraterrestre. Killian resta en retrait sous la protection de sa mère qui la serrer de ses bras, essayant de le rassurer, et de son père, se battant férocement avec c'est ancien ennemie pour sauver sa famille.

Puis Tony eut l'appelle de Fury, le prévenant qu'un missile nucléaire qui s'écraserait sur Manhattan, quittant ses amis pour aller trouver se missile.

Puis Natasha prévint qu'elle avait trouver un moyen de fermer le chemin spatio-temporel avec l'aide du Professeur Selvigg.

Puis Loki se retrouva face à face avec l'Autre, laissant les Chitauris au soin de son frère et de Rogers.

-Thanos n'aura pas mon fils, je peut le jurer sur ma vie ! Dit avec rage Loki, multipliant les sorts contre le serviteur.

-Thanos obtient toujours ce qu'il désire, répondit l'Autre contrecarrant les coups de Loki.

Loki se battait comme un lion, poussé par la protection paternelle qui l'habiter aujourd'hui mais il ne vit pas la dague qui s'enfonça vivement dans son ventre. L'Autre tenait le bou de la dague, un sourire cruel sur le bou des lèvres.

-PAPA !

-LOKI !

Loki recula, retirant la dague recouvert d'un fluide violet : du poison. Tous lui tourner horriblement. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'écrouler à Terre fut la flux d'énergie glacial de couleur bleu, s'abattant impitoyablement sur son adversaire suivit d'un autre flux d'énergie trop lumineux pour ses yeux déjà à moitié clos.

Puis, les ténèbres l'envahirent.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon pas très joyeux ce chapitre je vous l'accorde, mais vous a-t-il plus n'aie en moins ? La prophétie ne vous fait pas trop peur? L'empoisonnement de Loki n'ont plus? Vous n'allez pas me tuer ou je dois commencer à courir ?<strong>

** Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! (si vous ne m'avait pas tuer avant ... )**


	14. 13: La décision d'Odin

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Voici le chapitre 13, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ;)**

**Je voulait préciser une petite chose pour ma petite Mia ;) **

**La prophétie du Ragnarök n'est pas exactement celle que j'ai écrit pour cette fanfiction mais le principe est toujours la même à savoir que Loki et ses enfants vont déclencher la fin du monde. Après, va-t-elle vraiment se réaliser? Sa, il va falloir lire mes amies :p**

**Je remercie ceux qui me suives, ceux ont ajoutée cette fanfiction dans leur favori, ceux qui reste silencieux mais qui lise quand même et enfin Mia pour ses reviews :)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 : La décision d'Odin<p>

Loki ne voyait que le noir, plonger dans la pénombre la plus obscure.

Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller et attendait que sa fille vienne le prendre pour rejoindre son royaume mais elle vint pas. Il n'était pas mort mais ce sentait tout comme.

Il se sentait très faible et ses paupières était trop lourdes pour les soulever.

Il se sentait vide, comme si on lui avait enlevé une partie essentiel de son âme.

Puis il se souvint du poison sur la lame lui traversant l'abdomen. Il entreprit finalement d'ouvrir ces yeux, lentement mais les referma vite sous la violence de la lumière. Puis il entreprit de répéter le geste, s'habituant progressivement à la luminosité de la pièce. Il fixa le plafond, examinant rapidement ce qui l'entourer sans bouger la tête : il se trouvait dans une chambre, sûrement dans l'une de la Tour Stark vu l'immense portrait d'Iron Man accrocher au mur en face du lit. Il remarqua ensuite une légère respiration sur son poignet et tourna la tête vers sa source: Killian était assit sur une chaise, la tête sur le lit, sa main dans la sienne, dormant profondément. Puis il leva les yeux vers un fauteuil derrière son fils, où sa femme lisait tranquillement un livre, une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondit.

Il essaya de se redresser mais une douleurs vifs dans son ventre le maintenu allonger dans un petit sifflement de douleur.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé, murmura Gloria en fermant son livre et se levant pour mettre une couverture sur les épaules de son fils.

Loki regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était relié à des machine étrange emmétant des bip agaçant.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cette état ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les machines.

-Une semaine, déclara Gloria en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit. Le poison que l'Autre t'a administré est très puissant et …

Elle hésita, détournant le regard vers un autre mur, ne voulant révéler la vérité à son époux.

-Quoi ? Demanda Loki inquiet.

Elle serra la main de son mari et le regarda de nouveau, craignant sa réaction.

-Le poison n'ait pas un poison mortel, sa fonction n'aie pas de te tuer, elle est bien pire, enfin pour toi disons. Le poison s'est initié dans tes veines, dans tes cellules et neutralise tes pouvoirs. Tu ne peux plus utiliser ta magie Loki.

-C-C'est impossible ! Cria Loki, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Killian. La magie est une partie de mon âme, de mon être, on ne peut pas la neutraliser avec un peut de poison !

Loki s'agitait dans son lit, essayant d'au moins s'asseoir et Bruce et Tony entrèrent dans la chambre en entendant la machine relier à Loki faire un bruit qui donner envie au Dieu de la Malice de la détruire sur le champs.

-Le Dieu des chèvres se réveille enfin on dirait, déclara Tony. C'était chouette le pays de la belle au bois dormant ?

-Tony, soupirèrent Bruce et Gloria.

Le docteur s'approcha de Loki est lui demanda de se calmer s'il ne voulait pas que sa blessure ne se rouvre. Loki lui avait très poliment répondu qu'une telle blessure ne pouvait être aussi dangereuse pour le Dieu qu'il était et n'était pas aussi faible que l'espèce qui l'hébergeait.

-Sauf que le poison que le Pas Beau ta administré ta rendu aussi « faible » qu'un humain tels que … euh... ouais en faite tu es devenue le plus faible de toute la Tour. Désolé mon vieux.

-Si je peut résumer la situation, commença Bruce, je dirait que le poison est un virus qui agit sur les molécule créant votre magie ce qui neutralise complètement vos pouvoirs ainsi que votre capacité de Dieu, c'est pourquoi votre blessure guerrisse aussi lentement que celle d'un humain normal. Nous n'avons jamais vu ce genre de virus ici sur Terre et je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de pouvoir vous aider sur ce plans là.

-Thor voulait te ramener à Asgard mais c'était trop dangereux pour toi de repartir dans ton état, continua Gloria. Les guérisseuses d'Asgard auront sûrement une solution pour toi. Dès que Thor sera revenu, tu pourras partir.

Gloria avait finit sa phrase avec une tristesse qu'elle essayait de cacher tant bien que mal.

Elle savait que Loki devrait repartir sur Asgard, pour son jugement et pour trouvait une solution contre ce poison.

Elle savait qu'elle serait abandonné une fois de plus et que sa vie redeviendrai ce quel était avant. Elle quitta la pièce, ayant peur de pleurer devant autant de gens, devant lui.

Tony et Bruce quittèrent à leur tour la pièce, comprenant la souffrance de cette dernière et laissèrent Loki et Killian seuls.

Loki était bouleversé par les nouvelles : perdre c'est pouvoirs, retourner à Asgard et perdre sa liberté, perdre sa femme et son fils de nouveau. Puis il tourna les yeux vers son fils, des cernes apparent sous ses yeux rouges.

-Tu sais que tu nous as fait vraiment peur ? Demanda Killian.

-Je croyais que tu serais plus soulager de savoir ton crétin de père mort, dit Loki un sourire malicieux tourner vers son fils.

-Je le croyais aussi, répondit-il, mais en faite...

Killian baissa les yeux, ses mains tremblant sur ses genoux puis ses larmes coulèrent. Était-elle dû à la fatigue ?

-Je ne veut pas que tu meurt. Je ne veut pas que tu retournes à Asgard et nous abandonnent une nouvelle fois moi et maman. Je veux qu'on reste tous ensemble. Je ne veut plus connaître cette souffrance de solitude et être perdu comme je l'étais.

Il releva sa tête vers son père, les larmes coulant surs ses joues, le regardant dans les yeux, œil glacial contre œil émeraude et il déclara, sa voix remplie de sanglot :

-Je veux qu'on forme une vrai famille papa.

S'en était trop pour Loki. Il attrapa son fils et le serra contre lui, ignorant sa douleurs abdominal, puis Killian laissa libre court à ses larmes, pleurant comme jamais, serrant la tunique de son père dans ses mains, si accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Loki ne pouvait rien dire, rien promettre à son fils. Il devait être juger pour ses crime contre Jotunheim et contre Midgard même s'il a été manipulé pour la dernière planète et il savait que Gloria ne pourrait jamais retourner sur Asgard.

Il ne pourra jamais réaliser le rêve de son fils.

Alors il se contenta de réconforter se dernier, caressant ses cheveux, le serrant contre son cœur, retenant ses sanglots et ses larmes.

Puis, le tonnerre se fit entendre.

Thor était revenu d'Asgard.

Killian serra son père un peut plus fort, essayant de calmer ses larmes pour profiter de c'est dernier instant avec son papa.

Thor entra dans le salon, tremper par la pluie qu'il avait causer, le sourire illuminant son visage.

Gloria c'était figeait au son de la foudre, redoutant le départ de son époux.

Alors c'est le teins livides qu'elle regarda son beau-frère entrer dans la Tour.

-Alors ? Demanda Natasha, assis au bar près de Clint.

-J'ai rendu un rapport complet à mon père, commença Thor, et il requière la présence de Loki sur Asgard des cette après-midi pour qu'il soit au plus vite prit en charge par nos guérisseuses.

Gloria s'en doutait. Elle connaissait le vieil homme et savait qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de rester plus longtemps avec elle. Elle allait craquer. Elle maudissait ses hormones.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit-il. Père m'a chargé d'une autre tache et pour cela, j'aimerai voir mon frère, Killian et toi Gloria.

Thor avait reprit son air sérieux mais toujours avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Qu'est ce que le vieux fous lui voulait ? Est ce que Thor lui avait parler de Thanos ?

Gloria ne lui avait pas parlé du Ragnarök et avait fait promettre à son fils d'en parler à personne, lui disant que les gens prendrait peur.

Donc Thor savait juste que Loki avait été contrôlé par Thanos et que ce dernier avait voulu s'en prendre à Gloria et Killian.

Gloria et Thor retournèrent dans la chambre de Loki, retrouvant Killian dans les bras de son père. Loki caressait le dos de son fils, lui racontant une histoire, ou plutôt une anecdote qu'avait vécu Gloria et Loki pendant leur première année de mariage, au Gloria et lui c'était amusé à faire tourner en bourrique Thor et Killian écoutait son père, la tête sur son torse, calmant ses sanglot en rigolant et traitant son oncle d'idiot.

La scène était plus qu'attendrissante et Gloria maudissait Odin de priver son fils de ses moment de bonheur.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, Loki releva la tête vers sa femme et son frère tandis que Killian se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la tunique verte de son père.

Gloria les rejoignit, prenant la main de Loki dans la sienne et attendit que Thor parle.

-Mon frère, commença Thor. Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux.

-Par pitié Thor, répondit Loki. Dit moi ce qu'a décidé Odin pour ma sentence. Je ne redoute plus rien, il m'a déjà tout prit.

-Père veut que tu retournes sur Asgard le plus vite possible, dès cette après-midi. Le jugement de tes actes se déroulera dans un mois et s'effectuera en priver, sans la présence du peuple. Il veut également que Lady Gloria et le Prince Killian Lokison intègrent la famille royal d'Asgard et viennent s'installer au château là où sont leurs place.

Le silence.

Trois paire d'yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes suivirent et des larmes de joie et d'espoir commencèrent à ce faire sentir.

-C'est une plaisanterie Thor ? Demanda Loki alors qui commencer à espérer l'impossible.

-Je ne plaisante pas mon frère, dit Thor dans son éternelle sourire éblouissant. Père reconnaît son erreur en ayant exiler Gloria et veut présenter ses excuses. Il s'en veut énormément Loki et veut rattraper ce qu'il a déclenché chez toi. Il veut protéger sa famille des menaces de Thanos

Ils n'en revenaient pas.

Odin mettaient fin à l'exile de Gloria et lui permettaient de rentraient sur Asgard.

Ils allaient enfin rentré chez eux, ensemble, en famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre? Emue ? Contente ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et je suis très contente d'être arrivée à l'annonce du retour à Asgard de Gloria et enfin faire dire "papa" à Killian ;)<strong>

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! :)**


	15. 14: Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice :D**

**Voici le dernier chapitre qui (très long, le plus long de tout les chapitre que j'ai publier jusqu'à aujourd'hui en faite) terminera cette troisième partie des aventures de nos héros préférés ;) ce chapitre sert également d'épilogue. **

**Mais ne soyez pas triste mes amis, la partie quatre sera très vite publier (janvier je pense) et je publierai jusqu'à la fin de l'année un petit recueil de bonus racontant ce qui ce passe entre la fin de cette fanfiction et la suite car nous feront un bon de presque un ans. Ce recueil sera truffer de flashback sur les premières années de mariage de Loki et Gloria, de moment drôles avec notre Tony Stark national, des moments tendres entre père/fils, des moment langoureux entre Loki et Gloria, des disputes et tout le tralala de la vie quotidienne de la famille Lokison. **

**Lire ce recueil ne sera pas nécessaire pour comprendre la suite, c'est juste un petit passage tendre et drôle que j'avais envie d'écrire. Il se découpera en douze chapitre (un pour chaque mois) et je céderai au demande des lecteur. Je m'explique: vous m'envoyez par reviews ou par PM une situation avec un rating, les personnages et un événement et j'écrirais un chapitre qui sera dans ce recueil en votre honneur. Si personne ne se prononce, j'écrirai à ma guise en espérant que cela vous plaira un minimum.**

**Revenons à nos chèvres! **

**Je remercie toute celle qui mon suivie, qui en ajouter cette fanfiction à leur favori et tout simplement celle qui lise. Je remercie plus particulièrement ma petit Mia qui ma énormément encourager tout au long de cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle aimera cette fin et continuera à apprécier la suite ;) **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.<p>

L'après midi arriva plus vite que prévu au goût de tous.

Gloria était retourné à son appartement rassembler quelques affaires à savoir quelque vêtement ,même si elle savait qu'elle devrait s'habituer au longue et lourde robe Asgardienne et Killian au tunique et armure en lin et cuire, elle aimait ses vêtements «normaux ». Des photos lui tenant à cœur comme celle où elle était debout avec Killian dans ses bras, âgée de tous juste trois jours ou comme une photo de Tony s'amusant à terre avec Killian qui n'avait que deux ans ou comme une autre photo avec elle et Natasha dans Central Park. Quelques bouquin, principalement des romans français, quelque pièce de Shakespeare, la collection Harry Potter de Killian et ses livres sur la mythologie nordique, grecque et égyptien.

Killian lui était partit chercher Fenrir avec Natasha, car il était HORS de question pour le petit prince de partir sans son chien.

Il avait aussi insisté pour prendre du matériel informatique tels que son ordinateur, son Starkphone et autre bidule même si Loki lui avait dit que l'électricité n'existait pas à Asgard. Killian lui avait juste répondu qu'il trouverait un moyen de communiquer avec son oncle car il était un génie.

Que voulez vous ? Killian n'était pas le neveu de Tony Stark pour rien.

En parlant de Tony, ce dernier faisait littéralement la gueule depuis l'annonce du départ de sa chieuse de cousine et de son neveu préféré.

Même s'ils lui avaient répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'ils reviendraient très vite le voir et qu'ils ne seraient vivre plus d 'un moi sans les conneries du grand Tony Stark, ce dernier n'avaient pas répondu et était partit se réfugier dans son laboratoire.

Gloria avait soupiré et était partit le retrouver.

-Rappel moi, tu as quel âge pour partir te cacher dans ta « chambre » Tony ?

-Oh, juste deux cent ans de moins que toi, grand mère, répondit-il alors qu'il faisait semblant d'être occuper sur l'une de ses voitures

-Aie, toucher, répondit-elle en se rapprochant de Tony. Tu vas arrêter de me bouder ou je vais devoir partir en voyant ta tête de grognon ?

Il réfléchit puis se redressa face à elle :

-J'arrêterai si on passe un deal, demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Loki sort de ce corps ! Se moqua-t-elle en agitant ses mains devant lui. J'écoute, propose.

-J'arrête de te faire la tête et te souhaiterai même bon voyage si premièrement, tu me promets de revenir une fois par mois avec Killian, sinon je déclenche une guerre contre Asgard, deuxièmement, tu me laisses être le parrain de bébé bouc et troisièmement, je veut savoir le sexe.

Gloria cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant les recommandation de Tony et répondit :

-Rien que çà ? Tu es sur ?

-Ouaip. Alors ?

Elle soupira :

-D'accord pour les deux premières même si je crois que tu devras te battre avec Thor pour la place de parrain mais pour la dernière, Loki et moi avons décidé d'attendre la naissance même si on est sur à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent sur la question.

-Mais je veut savoir ! Tu veut pas que je te face une petite échographie ?

-Tony, soupira la jeune femme.

Puis Tony sortit un genre de stylo et le pointa vers le ventre de Gloria. Un scan bleu se fit sur tout le ventre de cette dernière en l'espace de deux seconde.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Gloria, l'air furax montant doucement en elle.

-Une échographie, façon Stark bien sur.

Ce dernier c'était dirigé vers son ordinateur où il demanda à JARVIS d'afficher l'échographie qu'il venait de faire.

-Anthony Edward Stark ! Dit Gloria en décrochant toute les sylables de son nom. Je t'interdis de regarder ses photos !

Mais trop tard, les échographie s'afficha autour d'eux. Tony perdit son sourire de gamin qui venait de gagner et regarda de plus près les photos. On ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une sorte de voile légèrement doré qui entourer ce qui ressembler au bébé . On pouvait deviner la tête mais le reste du corps était complètement protéger et couvert par ce voile. Le bébé avait l'air d'être autant développer qu'un embryon de quatre mois.

-Merde. C'est quoi ce voile ?

-Ça ? C'est la magie mon cher Tony, dit Gloria heureuse malgré tout d'appercevoir son bébé.

-Et bien sur sa cache ce qu'on cherche. Il a déjà le caractère de chieur de ses parents.

Gloria rit à la remarque de Tony puis elle déclara, une main sur son ventre dilaté:

-Se sera un garçon Tony. Killian est pratiquement sure.

-Justement, c'est le « pratiquement » qui me dérange mais t'inquiète pas, je trouverai un moyen de savoir avant la naissance, parole de Stark !

Elle se mit à rire sous les airs têtue de Tony avant de le serrer dans ses bras dans une accolade familial.

L'heure du départ approchait à grand pas. Gloria et Tony rejoignirent Natasha et Killian à l'appartement.

Gloria fit un dernier tour des lieux, les souvenirs refaisant surface : les premiers pas de Killian, les soirées poker avec Natasha et Coulson, les premiers mots de Killian, les gueules de bois avec Tony, les anniversaires de chacun, les Noël, les bon moment, les mauvais.

Cet appartement était sa maison pendant c'est onze dernière années et était autant charger de souvenir que celle qu'elle avait eut sur Asgard.

Sur Asgard il y avait eut le sérail, la rencontre avec Loki, les taquineries, les moments tendre, l'anniversaire de Thor, son premier baiser, sa première nuit d'amour, son mariage avec Loki, les années de bonheurs, les guerres qui lui faisait peur, les tentatives de grossesse, les disputes et puis l'exil.

Elle redoutait l'affrontation avec Odin, avec le peuple qui devait la détester, avec ce peuple qui devait détester Loki mais elle affronterait tous ça pour Loki, pour être avec lui et rester à ces côté, pour toujours.

Alors elle sortit de son appartement et ferma la porte à clés, tournant une page de sa vie.

Le groupe partit pour Central Park, là où le départ s'effectuerait grâce au Tesseract.

Loki et Thor était au centre d'une place tendit que Clint, Bruce et Steve attendait prêt de la moto du Captain.

Killian rejoignit son père essayant de tenir Fenrir près de lui avec sa laisse :

-Papa, je te présente Fenrir, dit le petite garçon tout sourire.

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'il est très grand pour un chien Midgardien, dit Loki en s'agenouillant pour caresser le chien. Sais-tu que ta sœur à également un loup qui se nomme ainsi ?

-Oui je sais, c'est pour sa que j'ai appelé mon chien ainsi.

Loki resta perplexe, ne comprenant pas mais Killian lui répondit qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Loki était heureux.

Sa famille allait enfin être réunit à Asgard.

Il abordait un sourire qu'il ne montrait pas tout les jours mais ce sourire s'effaça lentement quand il se rendit compte que Gloria était dans les bras de Steve, lui faisant ses adieux.

Jaloux ? Oui, il l'était et l'avait toujours été. Certain Asgardien étaient devenu aveugle en regardant sa femme de trop près.

Il se retient, se disant que sa femme l'avait choisit et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais le Captain America.

Gloria fit s'est au revoir à Clint et Bruce, les remerciant de les avoirs aider.

Elle enlaça longuement Natasha, lâchant une larme, lui disant mille merci pour tous ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle espérait la revoir très vite, qu'elle était la seule véritable amies qu'elle avait jamais eut. Enfin, il y avait eut Amora sur Asgard, la favorite de Thor, une jeune fille un peut idiote mais qu'elle apprécier grandement.

Tien en parlant de cette dernière, il faudrait qu'elle demande des nouvelles de cette dernière à Thor.

Puis elle finit avec Tony, se chamaillant comme toujours, cherchant à être le plus malins puis finit par une accolade, un baiser sur la joue et un « tu as intérêt à bien t'occuper d'eux tête de chèvre, sinon je viens personnellement te tuer » à lequel Loki répondit par un sourire franc.

Gloria rejoignit Loki, le serrant dans ses bras pendant que Killian répété les même action que sa mère sur ce qui avait été et qui serait toujours sa famille.

L'heure était arrivée.

Killian serra la laisse de Fenrir et tint la main de Thor tendit que Gloria tint la main de Loki.

Le Tesseract s'activa aspirant comme il y a onze ans Gloria, la ramenant enfin à la maison.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux semaine que la petite famille était revenu sur Asgard.<p>

Loki avait été prit des son arrivé par les guérisseuse. Ces dernières ne trouvèrent pas de remède au poison diffuser dans son sang. Eir, la déesse de la médecine, lui avait dit que se virus n'était pas éternel et qu'il finirait pas disparaître petit à petit et que l'usage reviendrai lentement également mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, ce qui désespéra Loki. Mais il ne se laissa pas dépérir pour cela. Si le conseil avait formellement interdit au roi déchu de ne pas quitter le palais avant que sa sentence ne soit tomber, Loki ne pouvait se plaindre de s'ennuyer. En effet, son fils était bien son héritier et ne lui laisser pas une minute de répit.

Killian aimait apprendre la magie avec son père mais ce dernier avait des responsabilités autre que celle de professeur de magie alors il allait réclamer des court à sa grand mère, complètement gaga de son petit-fils et passer toute l'après-midi à apprendre et s'entraîner. S'il ne s'occuper pas de sa magie, il allait vagabonder avec Fenrir dans les jardin royaux, s'arrêtant souvent devant un pommier, s'allongeant contre ce dernier et admirant Asgard. Il ne savait pas mais ce pommier était le même où c'est parent ce rendait ensemble pour se raconter des histoire, leur histoire, tout en admirant la vue d'Asgard. S'il ne vagabonder pas, il s'amusait à appliquer ses nouveaux sors sur la noblesse de la cour d'Asgard, provoquant le désarrois d'Odin mais l'amusement de ses parents et de son oncle.

Thor prenait un malin plaisir à s'occuper de son neveu. Même s'il savait que la guerre grondait dans les neufs royaumes à cause de Thanos et qu'il n'était pas souvent sur Asgard, il s'occupait de l'endurance physique de son neveux dès qu'il le pouvait, l'entraînant de force dans les arènes sous les protestation du petit prince qui ne voulait pas devenir une brute comme les stupides guerriers d'Asgard.

Gloria s'adonnait à ses nouvelles taches de princesse Asgardienne à savoir, s'occuper du peuple et la cour d'Asgard. Le peuple commençait à apprécier leur nouvelle princesse qu'elle trouvèrent très gentille, attentionnée et gracieuse mais la cour aimait ce moquer de Gloria disant qu'une fourmis ne pouvait être accepter à la cour, de surcroît une ancienne courtisane et voleuse, femme du Dieu des menteur et des manipulateur. Gloria n'aimais pas la cour et ne l'avait jamais aimé, alors elle aimait se trouver plus maligne qu'eux, manipulant les mots en leur défaveurs jusqu'à les faire rougir de honte : elle n'était pas la femme de Loki pour rien.

-Gloria, va te repose un peut ma belle, dit Loki en l'encerclant dans ses bras ses mains sur le ventre arrondie de sa femme. Tu es resté longtemps debout aujourd'hui et je te rappelle que tu es enceinte.

-Comme si je pouvait oublié, soupira-t-elle. Sa fait juste un mois que je suis enceinte et je ressemble déjà à une baleine de six mois. Pourquoi je fais une grossesse Asgardienne ? Je pouvait pas avoir une grossesses humaine comme pour Killian, sérieusement.

-Et dire que tu vas avoir ce caractère insupportable pendant un ans et trois mois, dit Loki dans un sourire amuser et malicieux tout en embrassant le cou de sa femme.

-Au toi, gémit Gloria joueuse en tendant le cou pour donner plus d'accès à son époux, je vais te...

Killian se matérialisa devant eux, les poing serrer, les jambes fléchies et les yeux férocement fermés. Il ouvrit un œil, devant les regard stupéfait de ses parents puis il sauta en l'air en criant un « Youpi » que tout Asgard ait pu entendre.

-Papa ! J'ai réussit ! J'ai réussit à me téléporter de ma chambre à ici !

Loki était fasciné par les grand pouvoir de son fils, et aussi son don pour venir les rejoindre dans des moment gênant. Loki n'avait put se téléportait qu'a c'est cinq cent ans et Killian n'en avait que onze : c'était stupéfiant.

Il lâcha Gloria dans une caresse qui voulait dire « on reprendre notre jeux très vite » pour s'agenouiller devant son fils, un sourire illuminant son visage et lui frotta les cheveux :

-Je suis fière de toi Killian.

Des jours heureux s'annonçait pour la petite famille.

Mais le Ragnarök menaçait toujours.

Odin n'avait pas fait ramener le jeune prince et sa mère par affection et par pardon, il voulait juste surveiller ses ennemies de plus près pour mieux les tuer une fois le moment venu.

Thanos peaufinait ses plans dont la clef était Killian Lokison et son frère.

Amora, que tous avait bizarrement oublier à part Gloria, allait faire son grand retour à Asgard, pour révéler ses sombre dessein.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors cette fin ? Cette fanfiction vous à plus?<strong>

**Rendez-vous pour le Bonus qui s'intitulera "La vie sur Asgard" sinon à très vite pour la suite !**


	16. Information

**Bonjour Bonsoir mes chères lectrices ! :D**

**Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre … ou plutôt si mais pas dans cette partie si !**

**Je viens vous informer que la suite à bien était poster mais dans la catégorie Thor car l'histoire se déroulera pendant Thor 2**

**Donc pas là peine d'attendre dans la catégorie "Avengers" et courrait vite découvrir la suite dans la catégorie "Thor"!**

**Le titre est "La Meilleur Ennemie" et le prologue vient d'être publier.**

**Voili voilou, j'espère vous retrouver très vite sur cette quatrième partie !  
><strong>

**A bientôt !**

**Marie KillianRose**


End file.
